


New Additions

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Sinicus verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Infidelity (kissing only), Kid Fic, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, birth (on screen but not too graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Sequel to Bad Faith. The Malfoy family is getting some new additions. But are all of them welcome?





	1. New Additions

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely NO self-control. But it means you get chapters quickly, so hey, it's not all bad!

“HARRY JAMES MALFOY!!!”

 

Harry paled at the bellow echoing through the Manor from the top of the stairs. “Oh, Merlin, Ellie, hide me!” He whispered, his fearful gaze darting between the doorway and the house-elf. Pansy and Blaise had left just that morning, and Draco had been getting steadily snippier with him since then.

 

Ellie just smiled and replied: “If Master Harry is not liking Master Draco’s temper, maybe he should not be making Master Draco pregnant.”

 

Harry flushed, then mumbled, “Well, in my defense, I was told it was impossible.”

 

Ellie looked at him incredulously.  “Is _not_ impossible for Sinicae! Is happening _often_.” She said with a vehement nod, ears flapping wildly.

 

“Yes, but- Oh, never mind.” Harry gave up with a sigh. “It’s a long story, anyway.” He mumbled.

 

Draco’s head appeared in the doorway. “Ah, _there_ you are.” He purred, an icy grin fixed on his face.

 

Harry gulped. “Um, Love, before you begin whatever horribly bloody revenge has you smiling like that, would you mind telling me what I did to deserve it?”

 

“Granger sent us _these_ ,” he held up a pack of disposable diapers, “for the babies. They’re _Muggle_.” He drawled in obvious disgust.

 

“How is that _my_ fault?!” Harry complained.

 

Draco gritted his teeth. “She’s _your_ friend. Bottom line is: we’re _not_ using these.”

 

Harry sighed. “Listen, I’m not changing any cloth diapers, nor am I cleaning them.”

 

Draco sneered. “Well, of course not. That’s what house-elves are for.”

 

“Draco, you remember how Hermione feels about house-elves, right?” Harry asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes. Should I care?” Draco asked, handing Ellie the pack of diapers. “Dispose of these, please.” He told the elf.

 

“Draco, if we have a house-elf do most of our child-rearing, I’m never going to hear the end of it from Hermione.”

 

“I don’t care, Potter.”

 

“Malfoy.” Harry corrected.

 

“ _Wanker_.” Draco settled on. “Deal with it. It’s how I was raised, after all, and I turned out fine.”

 

Harry had his doubts about that, but was wise enough to keep them to himself.

 

*****

 

Draco frowned down at the letter he had just received from a non-descript barn owl, and read it again.

 

“Dear Draco and Harry Malfoy,

 

This letter comes from a Sinicus community not too far from your Manor. We are writing to offer you a place within our group.

 

Living with us would not only allow you to better understand and more fully embrace your Sinicus instincts without fear of censure, but it would also afford your children the chance to grow up familiar with what will become of their lives after their majority.

 

If you choose to come live in our community, you will still have the option of returning to Hogwarts for the rest of your final year of schooling, once your children are born.

 

                   We ask only that you fully consider this offer before you reply.

 

                   Sincerely,

 

                             The Sinicae of Sinicus Creek”

 

“Harry, can you come here?” Draco called out, not wanting to move his overlarge pregnant body from its comfortable seat.

 

“Hang on!” Harry’s voice emerged from the nursery. Draco smiled as he heard a thump and the muffled curse, then Harry was in the doorway, looking just a bit ruffled. “Yeah?”

 

Draco held up the letter. “There’s a community of Sinicae in our general area. They’ve extended an invitation to us.”

 

Harry took the letter and read through it. “Imagine that. Well, do you want to?” He asked.

 

“If we do, they’ll break you of that habit.” Draco pointed out.

 

“What habit, exactly?” Harry asked.

 

“Getting my opinion before making big decisions. You’re my dominant. You don’t ask. You tell.” Draco drawled.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “That’s bollocks. I’m not going to decide things for you just because you take it up the arse, Draco. Our relationship doesn’t work that way. Do you want to go live with them, or not?”

 

Draco shrugged. “Maybe. We could go for a while, see if it works out for us. If it doesn’t, we still have the Manor.”

 

*****

 

Harry held out the scarf that had come from the Sinicus community via owl-post earlier that day.

 

Draco made sure his trunk was in his pocket and gripped one corner of the scarf. “Ready when you are, Lover.” He smirked. “Take us away.”

 

After a dizzying whirl of colors, they landed, Draco on his feet and Harry on his back, in a field not too far from what looked like a small village.

 

A cluster of children looked up and began to head toward them. A girl of about twelve lead the way, with two teenage boys, one girl also in her teens and two younger girls following her.

 

“Hi.” The young girl said, holding out her hand, “You must be the new arrivals. Welcome to our village, Sinicus Creek. It’s named for that creek over there.” She pointed over her shoulder at a creek with a small wooden bridge over it.

 

Harry shook her hand when Draco made no move to reach for it. “I’m Harry, and this is my mate, Draco.” He told her with a smile.

 

“I’m Sarita, and these are my brothers and sisters. Ty just reached his majority two months ago,” She said, gesturing to the teen with shoulder-length honey-blond hair and dark blue eyes, “and Jake will reach his next year.” She gestured to the other boy, this one with light brown hair and eyes. “I’m sixteen, Breanne is twelve,” She pointed out the girl with dark brown curls and light blue eyes, “and Jessica and Jenn are both ten. They’re fraternal twins.” She told Harry matter-of-factly, waving to two girls with blond hair. One had curls and light blue eyes, the other had straight hair and brown eyes.

 

“Nice to meet you all.” Harry said to the group at large.

 

“Our mom knows which house is ready for you. I’ll show you to our house.” Sarita said evenly, and set off toward the village.

 

Harry and Draco followed.

 

*****

 

After a quick introduction, Sarita’s mother, Emily, led Harry and Draco to a house near the creek, with three bedrooms and a nursery.

 

Harry and Draco quickly settled into the master bedroom which boasted an en suite bathroom and a king-size bed.

 

“I wonder why that girl handled all the introductions when one of them was already mature and she wasn’t?”

 

Draco sighed. “Couldn’t you smell it? She was a dominant. The rest, including that Ty bloke, were all subs. And I don’t like the way he was looking at you, come to that.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Draco, I already have you. What does it matter how he was looking at me?”

 

“You can always take another sub. Sinicae aren’t monogamous by nature. Most dominants take more than one sub so that one can help raise children while the other is pregnant.”

 

“Well, you’re plenty enough for me.” Harry assured Draco. “Now, get some sleep. Remember, you’re due to give birth any day now.”

 

*****

 

Harry sat on the porch nursing a glass of Firewhiskey. Draco had run him out of the house in a fit of temper and was working on the nursery.

 

Ty, whose full—and preferred—name, Harry had learned, was Tyrion, sauntered over and offered Harry an easy smile. “Hey. What’s a bloke like you doing outside without your very pregnant mate?”

 

Harry took a long drink, then sighed. “My very pregnant mate has a very pregnant _temper_ , and he sent me outside.”

 

Tyrion chuckled. “Oh, I see. This is your first kid, right?” He asked in interest.

 

Harry nodded. “First, and second.” He confirmed.

 

“Twins on the first try?” Tyrion whistled. “Lucky you. Boys or girls?”

 

Harry laughed ruefully. “One of each, if Draco doesn’t kill me first.”

 

“You have no idea how lucky you are.” Tyrion said softly.

 

“What about you?” Harry asked. “You’re a good-looking guy of childbearing age. You must at least have a boyfriend, if you aren’t engaged or mated yet.”

 

Tyrion shook his head. “Nah. I wish. But I was sick a lot as a child. I grew out of it, but everyone here saw how delicate I used to be. The general consensus seems to be that I’m too delicate to go through pregnancy safely. I’ll probably leave the village for the wider world and settle down with a nice Witch. ‘Course, my children with a Witch would only have a quarter chance of manifesting Sinicus traits at seventeen, and no chance of being born Sinicae. Yours most likely will be Sinicae from birth. Like I said, you’re lucky.”

 

Harry shook his head. “That’s a lot to handle. I’m sorry.”

 

Tyrion shrugged. “I’m used to it. I’m just staying to wait until Sarita is a bit older. Once she is a few years older, I can leave without worrying too much about her. My mother says my Mother Hen Syndrome is a telltale sign of my submissiveness.” He sighed, looking up at the clouds overhead. “All my life I’ve dreamed of finding a dominant who’d love me, my perfect match, and settling down to have babies that would grow up safe and loved, among their own kind.” He turned toward Harry, tears pooled in his dark blue eyes. “I’m still trying to understand why fate has dealt me such a cruel hand.”

 

Harry sighed, handing over his glass of Firewhiskey. “Here. You could probably use a drink even more than me right now.”

 

Tyrion took it and sipped at it testingly, then knocked it back in one gulp. He laughed wryly. “My mother would kill me if she knew I’d been drinking, even though I’m old enough.”

 

Harry grinned. “Better not tell her, then.”

 

Tyrion set the empty glass down beside him. “Hey, do you think I’m good-looking?” He asked, flushing.

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“Would you… Kiss me? I’ve never been kissed, and I want to know what it’s like with another Sinicus before I give the whole lifestyle up for good.”

 

Harry gulped. “ _Just_ a kiss?” He asked.

 

Tyrion nodded solemnly. “Just a kiss. Please.”

 

Harry leaned in and pressed his lips against Tyrion’s.

 

Tyrion sighed, and a sweet smell reminiscent of Draco’s scent filled the air.

 

Harry deepened the kiss, fingers threading through Tyrion’s hair as he ravaged the other teen’s mouth desperately. After a few more minutes, Harry broke the kiss. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry. Could you not tell Draco about this? He’d probably _kill_ me.” He said in a hushed voice.

 

Tyrion smiled. “Yeah, don’t worry. My lips are sealed.” His smile faded, and he sighed. “I don’t want to marry a Witch, really. It goes against my very nature. But short of finding a Mage or one of the other magical creatures that can impregnate their mates and getting picked as a mate, I can’t have children any other way.” He shrugged. “And I need to have children. My submissive nature demands it.”

 

Harry sighed. “All this talk of impregnating is making me think of sex. Draco’s close to birth, so I haven’t had any for _days_. I miss it.”

 

Tyrion chuckled. “That’s another reason most dominants are more fulfilled with two or more subs: they’re voracious in their sexual appetites.”

 

Harry snorted. “You’re right on that one. And I’m _starving_.”

 


	2. The Birth

Draco woke up and stumbled to the bathroom, his bladder feeling fit to burst. He reached down to grasp his cock, only to find it missing. He looked down and sighed, pulling his pants down and sitting. “HARRY!” He yelled, waking his husband.

 

Harry stumbled into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. “Whazzat?” He mumbled. Then he blinked. Twice. “Draco?” He asked weakly, seeing the lack of a cock.

 

Draco glared balefully at him. “ _You_ did this to me!” He hissed.

 

Harry paled. “We’re not ready! You need a healer!”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Hardly. Go talk to Emily. She’ll tell you what you need to know, and she’ll be able to tell you who the village’s midwife is. We’ll need her.”

 

Harry nodded, rushing out of the bathroom and out of the house into the predawn fog. He ran to Emily’s house and pounded on the door.

 

After a minute, Emily opened the door. “Yes?” She asked.

 

“Draco’s going to have the babies today. I need to know who the midwife is.” Harry said hurriedly.

 

Emily nodded. “Let me get Tyrion and we’ll come over. I _am_ the village midwife. Ty assists me.” She said, knocking on a door that Harry assumed led to Tyrion’s room.

 

Tyrion opened the door, sleep-rumpled, and Harry’s heart gave a strange lurch. Tyrion looked surprisingly sexy like that.

 

“Ty, baby, you need to go with Harry. Draco’s going into labor today.” She said. “I’ll gather what we need. Let me know when it starts.”

 

Tyrion was awake in an instant. He nodded and closed the door quickly, dressing, and grabbed his wand before he opened the door and came out. “Lead the way.” He said to Harry.

 

Harry nodded and let them to his and Draco’s house, then into their room. Draco was lying in bed.

 

Tyrion smiled at Draco. “My mother’s the midwife here, and I assist. Do I have your permission to cast a few diagnostic spells?”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “If you must. I feel fine. No contractions yet.”

 

Tyrion nodded and cast a spell over Draco. “All right. So far, you’re just waiting. You won’t be able to eat until you have the babies, but if you get thirsty, you can suck on ice chips.”

 

Draco frowned. “That’s ridiculous.”

 

Tyrion chuckled. “That’s labor rules, I’m afraid.”

 

“Fine.” Draco sighed, then looked at Harry. “This is all _your_ fault.” He pointed out.

 

“Wait a second, who asked for sex? I believe it was _you_!”

 

Draco sneered, but said nothing.

 

Tyrion coughed, trying to hide his smile at the banter. “Harry, could you gather up some clean towels and a big bowl of water? It’d be best to be prepared before he goes into labor in earnest.”

 

Harry nodded, rushing out of the room.

 

Draco scowled at Tyrion. “Stay away from him.” He held up a hand when Tyrion opened his mouth. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. Don’t deny that you want him.”

 

Tyrion frowned. “It’s not so much me wanting _him_ so much as it’s me wanting what you two _have_. I’d be happy with any attractive man that could give me children. No one here will have me, as I was weak and sick a lot as a child.” He explained.

 

“Well, you can’t have Harry. He’s _mine_.”

 

“If he decides he wants another sub, I don’t see that it’s your choice one way or another. He’s your dominant. A sub’s place is to be agreeable. From here, it looks like you’re as prickly as a cactus.” Tyrion replied mildly. He laid his hands over Draco’s abdomen.

 

“Get your hands _off_ me!” Draco hissed.

 

Tyrion eyed him with an eyebrow raised. “Listen, I can try to determine how close to labor you are _this_ way, or I can spread your legs and give you an internal exam. Excuse me for thinking you’d prefer the less invasive route. Would you prefer the other way?”

 

“No, this is fine.” Draco admitted grudgingly.

 

Harry returned holding a bowl of water with a stack of towels floating behind him.

 

“Put those on the foot of the bed, and the water on the bedside table.” Tyrion said absently, running his hands over Draco’s abdomen. “Your contractions should start any time now.” He told the blond.

 

Harry stood next to the head of the bed and ran a hand gently through Draco’s hair. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

 

Draco pouted up at Harry. “A kiss?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled and leaned down, sharing a heated kiss with Draco. “I love you. When will your mother be joining us?” He asked Tyrion.

 

Tyrion smiled. “She’ll come when I send my Patronus to let her know Draco’s contractions have started. I can handle matters until then. My Mum’s had the most kids out of any sub here. She’s more than good enough to handle any situation that may arise. You’re in good hands, so don’t worry.” He told Draco.

 

Draco nodded. “Can I take a nap?” He asked.

 

Tyrion shrugged. “I don’t see why not. When you go into labor, your contractions will wake you.”

 

“Good.” Draco said, closing his eyes.

 

*****

 

Harry opened the door to let Emily in. “Draco and Tyrion are upstairs. Draco’s already started cursing in two languages, and I think even Tyrion has considered gagging him. I know I have.” He said wearily.

 

Emily laughed. “He’s quite the feisty one, isn’t he?” She patted Harry on the shoulder. “You may want to rein him in a bit, Dearie. No one here will think less of you, unless you let him get away with too much. We understand things here.” She told him.

 

Harry sighed, leading her upstairs.

 

“—AND DON’T THINK I HAVEN’T NOTICED! IF YOU TOUCH MY MATE, I’LL KILL YOU!” Draco was shouting.

 

Harry glared at him. “Draco, leave him alone. He didn’t do anything to you.” He said firmly.

 

Draco glared at him, then turned his head to stare out the window.

 

Harry sighed. “I’m sorry, Tyrion.”

 

“Why don’t you two go downstairs? I’ll call you up when Draco starts pushing, Harry. Go brew some tea.” Emily said, laying out her instruments.

 

Harry and Tyrion headed into the kitchen.

 

“About how long will this last?” Harry asked, conjuring tea and handing Tyrion a cup. They both added their cream and sugar.

 

Tyrion shrugged. “Every person is different, but usually a few hours.” He replied mildly. “Harry, I don’t mean to sound rude, but I think you may allow Draco too much freedom. Subs need a stronger hand than you’ve been using with Draco, or he’ll walk all over you. Haven’t you noticed that he’s been getting more unruly lately?”

 

Harry shrugged. “That’s just the pregnancy. Draco’s been a bit tetchy, that’s all.” He explained.

 

“I don’t think that’s it.” Tyrion said. “I’ve seen this kind of behavior before. He’s _pushing_ you. If you don’t take him in hand soon, it’s only going to get worse. He _wants_ you to be more dominant with him. Especially during pregnancy, subs crave a heavy hand. If you can’t provide that, he’ll start picking fights with others to find someone that _can_. And if he picks a fight with a dominant around here, he could get hurt. You need to give him what he needs so he’ll calm down.” Tyrion advised. He’d seen too many subs with lax dominants get hurt, and he had no desire to see the same happen to Draco. After being alone with Draco, he’d recognized the signs. Draco was starting to get jealous and snippy, not just with Harry, but with everyone. Things could get very serious, very fast if Harry wasn’t more careful.

 

Harry sighed. “Let’s just say I believe you. What do I need to do to fix it?”

 

Tyrion smiled. “For one, you need to use your scent more. I’ve noticed that you keep it reined in, and if Draco doesn’t smell you, he won’t respond to you the same way he would if you let your scent flow freely.”

 

Harry relaxed the hold he had on his instincts and his scent strengthened. “Like that?” He asked.

 

Tyrion nodded, inhaling deeply. “Yes. I’m assuming that you’re keeping your instincts under tight control?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I saw what can happen if I let them out. I don’t want to become like that.” He said, remembering Adrian.

 

“Like what?” Tyrion asked, confused.

 

“Cold. Hard. Unfeeling.” Harry replied shortly.

 

Tyrion’s mouth thinned. “Oh. Most Sinicae don’t even get like that, though. Even if you follow your instincts more often than not, you’re not likely to go that route. The ones that do are the ones that were raised to believe they were _better_ than others because they’re Sinicae. That’s not how we live, here. We live by instinct, but we know we’re not _better_ , just _different_. We need different things than others.”

 

Harry sighed. “So you’re saying that I need to be sterner with Draco, for his own good?”

 

Tyrion nodded. “Yes. And he may not like it, at first, but in the long run, he’ll be happier that way. Besides, if you’re letting him get away with so much, I can’t _imagine_ how much you must be holding back in the _bedroom_.” He smiled and shook his head. “And that’s not good, either. A sub thrives on rough sex, and if you can’t deliver there, you’ll have more problems than you can imagine.”

 

“I’m not going to rape him.” Harry said firmly. “He’s been through that before. No.”

 

Tyrion’s eyes widened. “Who said anything about _rape_?! No, a little bit of rough play. Tying him up, hair pulling, biting, things like that. Subs are built to handle a bit of violence in bed. Let loose.”

 

Harry flushed, remembering when they had last had rough sex, during their pseudo-honeymoon at the Manor. Draco _had_ seemed to love it, and had in fact asked for more the entire time. Was that really something he wanted more of? If so, Harry could certainly deliver, most willingly.

 

“Harry, Dear! We need you in here!” Emily’s voice rang out from upstairs.

 

Tyrion stood, gathering up the teacups. “I’ll wash these for you.” His standing had put his tented jeans at nearly eye-level for Harry, who blushed.

 

Tyrion blushed, too. “I’m not immune to your scent. Yes, it’s affected me. No, I’m not going to act on it. If you were single, I would. But not when you’re already in a rather shaky boat with Draco. Go to your sub. I’ll be up shortly to help Mother.” He said, taking the teacups to the sink.

 

Harry hurried up the stairs. “Is it time?” He asked.

 

Emily nodded. “Very nearly. Hold his hand. Draco, I’m going to have you start pushing soon, alright, Dear?”

 

Draco panted and nodded. “Yes. I’m ready.”

 

“Alright, wait for the contraction. Soon, Draco. Here it comes… Push.” She said firmly, and Draco began bearing down, pushing for all he was worth, his grip on Harry’s hand tightening.

 

After a few seconds, he stopped, breathing hard, and his grip loosened. “Ow.”

 

Emily nodded. “Yes, but that’s all part of it, Dear. It’ll get worse before it gets better.” She told him. “Again, push.”

 

Draco pushed, his face turning pink from the strain, as he crushed Harry’s hand.

 

Emily smiled. “Breathe for a second, that’s it. And push.” She told him.

 

Tyrion came in and moved to where his mother stood, picking up a towel.

 

Draco glared at him, but continued pushing. He stopped when he needed to breathe.

 

“Alright, Draco, I can see the head when you push. Just a few more should do it.” Emily said, sounding excited. “Push.” She told him.

 

Draco pushed, and this time, he couldn’t hold back a cry of pain.

 

Emily nodded. “I know, it hurts, don’t be afraid to scream, I’ve heard countless women and men go through this before. It’s alright. Push, hard now, that’s it.” She said coaxingly, as Draco screamed.

 

A baby’s cry pierced the air, and Harry’s hold on Draco’s hand tightened as he smiled ecstatically.

 

“A boy.” Emily said, clamping the cord. “Would you like to come cut the cord, Harry?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I don’t think I can.” He said nervously.

 

Draco snorted. “Some Gryffindor you are.” He teased.

 

Emily had Tyrion do it, and told him to clean the baby, who had a full head of blond fuzz.

 

“You’ve got another one to go, right?” She asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes. A girl.” He said.

 

“Alright, then. Get ready. And push.”

 

Harry watched Tyrion with Orion. He was smiling, tenderly washing the baby. He looked up and met Harry’s eyes. “You have a beautiful son.” He said softly. Harry could hear the longing in his voice.

 

Harry felt a lump take up residence in his throat. “Thank you.” He said in response.

 

Tyrion looked down at the baby he cradled. “What’s his name? Have you already decided?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “His name’s Orion.”

 

Draco screamed, and Harry turned his attention back to him.

 

“One more push, I think. And push.” Emily said.

 

Draco screamed again, and another wail split the air.

 

Emily smiled. “And here’s our little girl!” She said triumphantly.

 

Harry took Orion so Tyrion could cut the cord on Cassiopeia, and looked down at his son.

 

“Bring him here, Harry.” Draco said tiredly.

 

Harry brought the baby over and they looked down at their son together.

 

Draco smirked. “We make a beautiful baby together.” He commented.

 

“One more good push to deliver the placenta, Dear.” Emily told Draco.

 

Draco sighed and pushed, the placenta sliding out easily. Emily vanished it and smiled. “Good job. Now, just wait here, I’ll go into the nursery and get blankets for your little bundles of joy.”

 

Tyrion brought Cassiopeia over. “They’re both lovely. You’re very lucky.” He said softly to both Harry and Draco.

 

Draco sneered. “Of course we are.” He said smugly.

 

“Draco, watch your tone.” Harry said firmly, letting his scent flow freely.

 

Draco looked up at him in mild shock, but nodded. “Sorry.” He said. “At least they both got _my_ hair.” He remarked in relief.

 

Emily came back into the room and smiled. “Ah, good. Yes, let them get used to your scents. Especially the boy. He’ll be a handful, that one. He’s a dominant.” She said. “Make sure he knows who’s boss.” She advised Harry, who blushed, but nodded.

 

Emily showed Harry how to wrap the babies tightly, and left with a promise to come by the next day for a check-up. She asked to speak with Harry downstairs before she left.

 

“Did Tyrion already speak to you about Draco?” She asked.

 

Tyrion blushed. “Yes, Mum, I did. I noticed it, too.”

 

Emily nodded. “Good. See that you take him in hand, Harry. It’s important, not only for his safety, but for your children’s, too. A submissive must learn how to obey gracefully, and when they can get their way. If you let Draco get away with too much, it will set a bad precedent, and your children will pick up on it.” She told him.

 

Harry flushed. “Alright. I’ll fix it, I swear.” He promised.

 

Emily patted his cheek with a smile. “There’s a good lad.” She said fondly.

 

“Bye. See you around.” Tyrion said.

 

“Bye.” Harry repeated.

 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Harry held Cassie, watching Draco as he fed Orion. The sub was happy for once, and Harry wasn’t sure that his scent wasn’t helping matters. He’d let it flow freely since Tyrion and Emily left, and Draco was surprisingly biddable and content since then.

 

“Harry, I need a diaper.” Draco said, wrinkling his nose. “And could you change it?” He asked.

 

Harry glared at Draco. “I’ll get you one, but _you’re_ changing it.” He said firmly.

 

Draco sighed. “Fine.” He said.

 

Harry walked into the nursery and stopped short when he smelled something foul. “And I’m changing one, too, it seems.” He muttered, looking down at Orion. He got two diapers and brought them into the bedroom, handing one to Draco.

 

They each changed their diapers, having a bit of trouble and both wrinkling their noses at the foul smells their children had produced.

 

“How can things so small be so _nasty_?” Draco asked, gagging. “Can I call Ellie? Please?”

 

“No, Draco.” Harry said firmly. “We’re not going to rely on a house-elf, we don’t _need_ to. Muggles do this kind of thing all the time without house-elves. We can manage.”

 

Draco huffed, looking put-out, but didn’t say anything.

 

There was a knock at the door. Harry shifted Orion slightly to hold him easier, and made his way downstairs. He opened the door to find Tyrion there with a large pot of something.

 

Tyrion smiled. “I brought some stew. Mother thought neither of you would feel up to cooking, so she had me bring you something. Do you want me to watch the babies so you and Draco can get some sleep? It’s important not to wear yourselves out, and I’d be happy to help.” He offered.

 

Harry smiled. “That sounds lovely, actually. Let’s go see if Draco’s okay with it.”

 

They headed upstairs and Harry walked into the bedroom. “Draco, Tyrion offered to watch Orion and Cassie so we can get some sleep. I think we should.”

 

“I don’t want _him_ watching them.” Draco said coldly.

 

Harry gaped at Draco. “What has gotten _into_ you? Draco, there’s no need to be rude! Apologize!” He ordered.

 

Tyrion shifted, clearing his throat, and Harry let his scent fill the room.

 

“ _Do it_ , Draco.” He said firmly.

 

Draco looked up at Harry, then down at Cassie and sighed. “I’m sorry, Tyrion. That _was_ rude of me. I’d appreciate the help.” He said.

 

Tyrion smiled and took Orion and Cassie, expertly holding one in each arm. “I’ll take them downstairs so you two can get some sleep. Four hours sound good? I’ll come wake you then.”

 

Harry sat on the bed next to Draco. “That sounds lovely. Thanks.”

 

Tyrion nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

 

Harry turned to Draco. “You’ve been very rude lately, Draco.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should punish me, then, oh great master.” He sneered.

 

“That actually sounds like a good idea. Lie over my lap.” Harry said.

 

Draco gaped at him. “ _What_?!”

  
Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “If you’re going to insist on acting like a child, I’m going to punish you like one. Over. My. Lap.” He repeated. When Draco didn’t move, he pushed a bit more with his scent. “ _Now_ , Draco.”

 

Draco crawled out from under the covers and lay over his lap, flushing. He was naked already, since he’d been in bed most of the time since having the babies two days ago, except to use the bathroom.

 

Harry ran a hand over his bare ass, then brought his hand down, hard, on one smooth cheek.

 

Draco gasped, back arching, as a handprint formed.

 

Harry pulled back his hand and struck him on the other side, another pink mark blooming.

 

“Oh!” Draco cried out in shock.

 

Harry began smacking faster, just enough to sting, but not enough to leave any lasting damage. When Draco’s ass was pink and warm, he stopped. “Are you going to be polite now?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded.

 

Harry rubbed over the pink skin and up over Draco’s back. “Are you okay?”

 

Draco rolled off of his lap and looked up at him, flushed. “Yes, except that now I’m horny and in no position to do anything about it.” He groused playfully.

 

Harry chuckled. “We’ll explore erotic spanking later. For now, let’s get to sleep.” He said, helping Draco under the covers and climbing in himself.

 

*****

 

Harry sighed. “Are we going back to school?” He asked Draco, looking down at Cassie, who was nearly asleep, sucking on the bottle only half-heartedly as her eyelids drooped.

 

Draco looked up from his contemplation of Orion and shrugged. “To be honest, I think it would be easier to study here and just take our N.E.W.T.s at the Ministry. Everyone here is helpful, we’ve got plenty of help with these two.” He said.

 

It was true. Tyrion had been over more than once to watch the twins, and he’d brought Jessica and Jenn over once as well. Both girls seemed to be in love with the babies, holding them and cooing at them. They’d even been willing to help change diapers and feed them.

 

Emily seemed to think this was only natural. “They’ll be good mothers someday.” She’d said when Harry had mentioned it. “It’s good that they’re getting practice now.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “It would be _easier_ , but I _want_ to go back to Hogwarts.”

 

Draco smiled at him. “So, what are we doing?” He asked.

 

Harry had noticed him doing that a lot more often, deferring to Harry in matters both big and small. He seemed to be a lot more agreeable than he’d been before. Harry nodded decisively. “We’re going to go back, but I’m asking Dumbledore if we can bring someone with us to help care for them.” He told Draco.

 

Draco sighed. “Tyrion.” He said resignedly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Why not? He’s good with them, you can’t deny that. And we _do_ need the help. Besides, this will be a good way for him to get out of the village and see a bit more of the world. It’s a _safe_ way for him to do that.” He said. “I’m going to ask him if he’d like to come with us. Is that okay with you?”

 

“I guess it’s fine. We _could_ use the help. And he’s not all _that_ bad.” Draco admitted.

 

Harry beamed at him. “Good. Do you want to take Cassie while I go talk to him?” He asked.

 

Draco laughed softly. “Just put her in the crib for now. Or haven’t you noticed that she fell asleep?”

 

Harry looked down, and sure enough, she was fast asleep. He flushed and went to put her in the crib.

 

He came back into the room and bent to kiss Draco. “I’ll be back in a few.”

 

Draco shrugged. “Take your time explaining it to him, if you need to. I’ll be fine with them for a bit.” He said.

 

Harry nodded and left, heading for Emily’s house. He knocked and a few seconds later, Tyrion opened the door. “Hi!” He said happily. “What brings you here?” He asked, stepping aside so Harry could come in.

 

Harry walked in and smiled at him. “I actually came to talk to you. Well, and I suppose your mother.” He said.

 

Tyrion nodded. “Mum, Harry’s here! Says he wants to talk to us!” He called out toward the kitchen.

 

Emily came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on an apron, and Harry thought of Molly Weasley. He needed to visit the Weasley house over the summer at some point. They’d adore the babies.

 

“What can I do for you, Dear? Everything going well with Draco and the little ones?” She asked, sitting down at the table. “Tea?” She offered.

 

“Yes, please.” Harry accepted. “Actually,” He busied himself making his tea as he talked, “I came to ask you if you’d be willing to let Draco and I take Tyrion with us when we go back to finish the year at Hogwarts. If Tyrion wants to come help with the twins, of course.” He finished, taking a sip of tea.

 

Emily smiled. “I’m fine with it. Jake can certainly help me with any medical things that come up here, and Tyrion would probably _love_ to see your school. I’ll leave you two to talk about it, shall I?” She asked, patting Tyrion’s hand. “Go if you want, Ty, baby.” She said warmly.

 

Tyrion stared at Harry for a few long moments. “Draco agreed to this?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “It was more I told him what I was going to do, but yes, he sees why it’s a good idea.”

 

Tyrion nodded with a smile. “So things are going well.”

 

“He’s been much better since I started following my instincts with him, yes.” Harry admitted.

 

“I’d like to go, Harry, but only if it’s not going to cause trouble.” Tyrion said.

 

Harry smiled. “It won’t. He agreed to it, and he doesn’t go back on his word. It’s truly your decision at this point.”

 

Tyrion smiled. “In that case, yes, I’d like to go. I love Orion and Cassie, and seeing Hogwarts would be a lot of fun.” He said happily.

 

“Then you’ll come?” Harry asked.

 

Tyrion nodded. “Yes. Should I pack a trunk?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, go ahead and do that. I’m going to write to Dumbledore, and knowing him, we’ll be heading out as soon as I get the reply.” He said with a chuckle.

 

Tyrion nodded. “Well, then, I’ll get ready. Let Draco know I agreed, and thank him for me, will you?”

 

Harry nodded. “I will.”

 

*****

 

Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame, and Harry dropped the bottle he’d been closing. Milk splattered all over the kitchen floor.

 

Harry sighed and cleaned it with a wave of his wand, then took the letter Fawkes was clutching in his talons.

 

          “My Dear Boy,

 

                   Of course you can come back to Hogwarts, and bring the babies and this Tyrion chap. I’ll make sure you and Draco have a suite that can accommodate you all.

 

          My Floo is open now, if you’d like to come though sometime in the next two hours. I told Hedwig to go to the Owlery and wait for you.

 

          I can’t wait to see you and your new family. I’ll see you soon, my boy.

 

Albus Dumbledore”

 

Harry smiled. They were ready to go.

 

*****

 

Harry spilled out of the Floo, ungracefully.

 

Draco, who had held Cassie and gotten through just fine, laughed. “Get out of the way, or Tyrion will trip on you.” He advised.

 

Harry got out of the way just as Tyrion came though, holding Orion.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “So, we have some new faces! Do I get introductions?” He asked Harry.

 

Draco stepped forward. “This is our girl, Cassiopeia Serpens Malfoy.”

 

Harry pulled Tyrion forward. “And our boy, Orion Leo Malfoy. This is Tyrion Blakely, he’s been helping us with them, and we couldn’t have managed without him so far.” He finished.

 

Tyrion flushed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir.” He said with a nod, as his arms were rather occupied with Orion.

 

“Blakely? From Sinicus Creek? I believe I know your Grandfather. Is his name Gerard?” Dumbledore asked.

 

Tyrion looked stunned. “Yes. You’ve visited Sinicus Creek? But, Sir, you don’t _smell_ like a Sinicus!”

 

Dumbledore laughed. “No, I’m sure I don’t. I was invited by Severus Snape to go when he went to deliver some delicate potions that were needed. No one there had the skill to brew what was needed, so they asked for his help. He knows how I love to go new places.”

 

“Oh.” Tyrion said, nodding. “Yes, I heard about him. And the friend he brought. My grandfather _did_ mention you once.”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Lovely. How is he doing?”

 

“He’s fine, Sir. Getting a bit tetchy in his old age, but with grandfather Luke gone, that’s to be expected.” Tyrion answered sadly.

 

“Oh, my. I had no idea he’d lost his mate.”

 

Tyrion nodded. “Two years ago, Sir.”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that. Well, we should get you all settled into your rooms. If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you where they are while everyone is still at class, and you can get settled in.” He chortled.

 


	4. The Right Fit

“So, we’ll all go down to dinner together. Draco, do you want to take one of the babies, or should I? Tyrion can sit with whoever has a baby with the other one.”

 

Draco smiled. “You can. The Slytherin table isn’t the best place for him to sit at first. The Gryffindors will give him a better welcome, I’m sure.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. We’ll do that, then.”

 

“Is it going to be very loud? The babies might not like it.” Tyrion worried.

 

“Oh, it’ll be loud, all right. Especially when the Gryffindors notice that their precious Harry Potter is back.” Draco drawled.

 

Tyrion’s eyes widened. “Wait, you’re _that_ Harry?” He asked. “I’ve heard of you!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “War’s long done.” He said. “I’m just Harry. Draco, leave off.”

 

Tyrion flushed. “I’m sorry. We don’t get much outside news at Sinicus Creek, but _everyone’s_ heard of that.” He said, much more calmly. “I had no idea that was _you_.”

 

“And I liked it that way.” Harry mumbled, flushing.

 

“Well, time to head to dinner.” Draco said, grinning.

 

“Prat.” Harry shot at his back as he headed out the door. Harry picked up Orion and Tyrion gathered Cassie into his arms.

 

“Well, let’s go, then.” Tyrion said, motioning for Harry to lead the way.

 

Harry sighed, then squared his shoulders and led the way to the Great Hall.

 

When they entered, talking ceased for a few moments, then started up again, louder.

 

Harry just rolled his eyes and led Tyrion to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione scooted over to leave enough room for Harry and Tyrion.

 

“Harry! You’re back! And who’s that?” Hermione asked, indicating Tyrion.

 

“That’s Tyrion. He’s another Sinicus we met at Sinicus Creek. That’s the name of the place that we went to. He’s here to help us care for the babies.” Harry said. “This is Orion, and Tyrion’s got Cassiopeia.” He explained. He handed over Orion to Tyrion long enough to dish himself up some food, then took both babies so Tyrion could do the same. When that was done, they both held one baby, both adept by now at eating one-handed.

 

Hermione cooed down at the baby. “Oh, isn’t he _precious_?” She sighed. “Your babies are lovely, Harry.”

 

Harry flushed in pride. “Aren’t they? Thanks, Mione.”

 

“You make a good-looking kid, mate, but with Malfoy, that’s hard _not_ to do, you know?” Ron said.

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, that’s true.”

 

*****

 

Harry, Draco and Tyrion were lounging on the couch in front of the fire, in their pajamas.

 

“You know,” Draco mused, “I’m glad we came on a Thursday. We only have to get through tomorrow before it’ll be the weekend.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I agree.”

 

Tyrion just grinned. “Thank you two for bringing me. I _love_ it here!” He said enthusiastically.

 

“When you realize just how much time we’ll be leaving you to deal with the twins alone, you won’t love it quite so much.” Draco warned.

 

Harry was the only one who noticed how Tyrion’s eyes softened at the words.

 

“No.” Tyrion said softly. “I think I’ll still love it. The twins are _wonderful_. They’re no trouble at all.” He said, gazing longingly at the door they were sleeping behind.

 

“Well,” Draco got up, stretching, “We’d best get to bed. Classes tomorrow. And we’ve got Potions first thing.” He warned Harry, who groaned.

 

“Don’t remind me.” He said morosely.

 

*****

 

Harry heard the monitoring charm go off, and rolled out of bed with a groan. It was early, the sun wasn’t yet up, but the twins were.

 

He shuffled into the nursery and saw Tyrion already there, in rumpled pajamas, changing Cassie while he sang quietly to Orion. “Hi, Harry. I’ve got them, you can go back to bed. You need your sleep. I’ll nap tomorrow when they do.” He said.

 

Harry just nodded tiredly and headed back into the bedroom, falling back onto the bed and falling back to sleep.

 

*****

 

Harry threw open the door to his rooms and saw Tyrion laying on the couch, obviously asleep, purring, with a purring Cassiopeia on his chest, also fast asleep. His anger at Snape completely evaporated as his heart melted at the very domestic scene.

 

He closed the door softly and walked over to the chair next to the couch, sitting down and just watching the two. Orion was asleep in the bassinette, which was pulled up next to the couch.

 

After a few minutes, Tyrion opened sleepy eyes. He saw Harry and the purrs stopped as Tyrion quickly sat up, blushing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d be back so soon-“

 

Harry held up a hand, laughing softly. “No, it’s fine. I have a free period right now, so I’m just checking in. How is everything going?”

 

Tyrion smiled. “Everything’s fine.” He set Cassie in the bassinette next to her brother. “How was Potions?”

 

Harry groaned. “Horrible, as usual. Snape hates me.” He said dejectedly.

 

Tyrion patted the couch next to him and Harry moved to the spot.

 

“I’m sure he doesn’t _hate_ you.” Tyrion said mildly.

 

Harry shook his head. “Oh, no. He hates me. I’m the spitting image of my father, that’s why.” He shrugged. “I’ve learned to live with it. So, that purring thing…” He began, flushing.

 

Tyrion flushed. “The calling? I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it-“

 

Harry raised a hand. “It’s fine, it’s just… I thought subs only did that when they were… Er…”

 

“Aroused? I’m sure Draco’s done it at least once. But yes, aroused or content. But _mine_ , well…” He blushed.

 

“Good dream?” Harry supplied helpfully.

 

Tyrion nodded. “You were there.” He admitted, meeting Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry gulped. He was suddenly unable to look away from Tyrion’s eyes, and the blatant hunger shining in them. He leaned forward. “We shouldn’t.” He whispered.

 

Tyrion was leaning forward, too. “We should.” He whispered back.

 

Harry pressed his lips to Tyrion’s for the second time, coaxing them open and exploring his mouth, as that sweet scent filled the air again. He ran a hand up Tyrion’s neck and into his hair, fisting and pulling just a bit, and Tyrion began purring again.

 

Harry pulled away and shook his head. “I really shouldn’t do this.” He said.

 

Tyrion looked at him in confusion. “Why not? I’m right here, no one else wants me. You can _have_ more than one sub, you know. Subs are quite common in born Sinicae, there’s more than enough to go around. And I’m not averse to sharing!”

 

Harry shook his head. “But I think Draco _is_. And I can’t do that to him.”

 

“Do what?!” Tyrion asked sharply. “He’d _have_ rights of First Claim, after all. I just want to be part of your life, yours and Draco’s. You can’t deny it, I _fit_! Why don’t you want me?” He asked softly.

 

Harry sighed. “I _do_. Just… Listen, I need to talk with Draco. Give me some time to figure out how, and when I do, maybe we can work something out. I mean, _I_ like you, the twins seem to _love_ you, the only real problem in the equation would be Draco. He’s possessive-“

 

“It’s not his place to be.” Tyrion said bitterly.

 

“But he _is_.” Harry finished firmly. “And I love him anyway. Just let _me_ worry about him, okay?” He asked, cupping Tyrion’s cheek.

 

Tyrion leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and sighing. “Alright.” He said.

 

*****

 

Draco breezed into the room, looking supremely proud of himself.

 

Tyrion finished changing Orion and smiled at him. “Good day?” He asked.

 

Draco beamed at him. “The best. They want me back on the Quidditch team. Has Harry said anything about it? I know he had a free period earlier. Where _is_ he?” He asked, looking around as though Tyrion had hidden Harry away somewhere.

 

“He said he wanted to go hang out in Gryffindor Tower for a bit.” Tyrion answered.

 

“Oh.” Draco fell gracefully onto the couch. “I hope they ask him to join the team again. The Gryffindor/Slytherin match hasn’t been played yet. It’d be just like old times…” He licked his lips with a lascivious grin. “Seeing him in his Quidditch gear always _did_ get me hot.” He commented.

 

Tyrion chuckled. “I bet you look pretty hot in your Quidditch gear, too.” He said mildly.

  
Draco stared at him in shock. “What?!” He asked.

 

Tyrion raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean? I _know_ I’m not the first guy who told you that, or you wouldn’t have these two angels.” He said, indicating the babies.

 

Draco looked at a loss for words, but finally settled on, “But you’re a _sub_!”

 

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “And a sub can’t find another sub hot? You _can’t_ be _that_ dense! Of _course_ we can! The only difference is that _your_ scent does _nothing_ for me, and _mine_ , could I use it, would do _nothing_ for _you_.” He cocked his head. “And our preferred sexual roles are the same, of course. But subs have occasionally lain with other subs. It happens a lot if a dominant with two or more subs leaves to go somewhere for an extended period. The subs just trade off getting to bottom.” He told Draco, who still looked shell-shocked.

 

“So, what, you _like_ me?” Draco asked.

 

Tyrion smiled. “ _Yes_ , despite our rather shaky start and the fact that I like Harry more, as I’m sure you know, I _do_ like _you_ , too.” He said evenly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, about our shaky start, I’m sorry. I hope you realize by now I’m not always like that. I’m a bit possessive, and I didn’t like the way you looked at Harry like you wanted to eat him up, but I’m not usually such a _bitch_ about it.” He explained.

 

Tyrion sat down on the couch next to him. “I think I know a bit more about _why_ you were acting that way than you do.”

 

Draco frowned. “What do you mean?” He asked.

 

Tyrion shrugged. “When a dominant doesn’t act dominant enough to their sub, the sub starts to push back, trying to provoke them into a dominant response. If that doesn’t work, they start lashing out at others, to find the dominance they crave anywhere they can get it. It can be dangerous in a community like ours, because we have more dominants around, and they don’t like to be provoked.” He told the blond. “We had to _tell_ Harry to take you in hand before he _would_.”

 

Draco smiled. “Ah, so _you_ were behind that spanking. Well, thank you. It was _wonderful_.”

 

Tyrion blushed. “He actually _spanked_ you?”

 

Draco nodded. “He _did_. I liked it, of course, but that’s beside the point.”

 

Cassie started fussing, which set off Orion.

 

“Feeding time.” Tyrion said with a smile. “Want to help?” He asked.

 

Draco held out his arms. “Sure. Pass me a bottle and a baby.”

 

Tyrion laughed, handing Orion to his father and giving Draco a bottle as he grabbed one himself and settled down with Cassie.

 

They both cast warming charms on the bottles and guided the nipples into the waiting mouths in synchronicity.

 

‘It’s true.’ Tyrion thought again. ‘I _fit_ here.’

 


	5. Draco's Slip-Up

“So,” Pansy looked over Tyrion as he took a seat beside Draco for the first time. “You’re a Sinicus, too?” She asked in interest.

 

Tyrion nodded, taking Cassie from Draco as the other teen loaded his plate and took the babies from Tyrion so he could do the same.

 

“Yes.” Tyrion said evenly. “Pureblood for fifteen generations.” He said.

 

“Can you use magic?” Blaise asked.

 

Tyrion shifted Orion a bit and pulled out his wand, dangling it between his fingers. “Yes. All Sinicae are Witches and Wizards, just like all Arteminians are, and Vorago, and et cetera.” He replied in amusement, putting his wand back before he started to eat. “We just don’t learn it at a school like this one.”

 

Draco smirked. “I already told them, but they wouldn’t take my word for it.” He told Tyrion in amusement.

 

“Well, why _don’t_ Sinicae come to Hogwarts?” Pansy asked curiously.

 

Tyrion shrugged. “We don’t see the need to leave the safety and comfort of our community to live among others that aren’t like us, where we’d have to hide our nature. We live by our instincts, in a safe place where we’re not judged for them.”

 

The other Slytherins all fell silent at that, understanding the sentiment.

 

“So, why are _you_ here, then?” Blaise asked.

 

“I came to help Draco and Harry care for the twins. It’s a bit much for first-time parents. I helped raise my siblings when my father died, so I have practice raising kids.” Tyrion explained.

 

“How many siblings do you have?” Pansy asked.

 

Tyrion smiled. “I’m the eldest of six. I have one brother and four sisters. Out of all of my mum’s kids, only Sarita is a dominant, though. Subs are more common in born Sinicae.” He finished.

 

Draco snorted. “So how did I get saddled with a dominant son on my first go?” He asked.

 

Tyrion grinned. “Luck?” He guessed.

 

The others all laughed.

 

*****

 

“And then we kissed.” Harry finished his tale. “Again.”

 

Hermione covered her mouth. “Harry!” She moved her hands. “You _have_ to tell Draco now! Once can be forgiven, since you were drinking, but _twice_ is more than coincidence! If you’re attracted to Tyrion, you have to tell Draco! Don’t let him find out another way, or he _won’t_ be happy!”

 

Ron just grimaced. “I don’t see why you kissed the first bloke, let alone a _second_.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “Ron, I know we had a hard time at first over this, but please, I’m asking you as my friend to put that aside and try to give me some advice, here! I’m in a bit of a bind!”

 

Ron shrugged. “I’m with Hermione on this one: you have to tell Malfoy.” He said.

 

Harry sighed again, heavily, running his hands through his hair. “How? I don’t want him to get mad at Tyrion, because it’s partly my fault, too, but I don’t want him mad at _me_ , either.”

 

Hermione sighed. “Well, he’s hardly going to be _happy_ to find out you were kissing someone else!” She said.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Maybe I could just wait, and-“

 

“Harry, _no_!” Hermione said.

 

“You don’t know what I was going to say! I was going to say ‘maybe I could just wait, and they’ll end up liking each other better.’ That’ll at least dampen his rage somewhat, I think. They didn’t really like each other at first, but they’re getting along better now.” Harry said.

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Why didn’t they like each other?”

 

Harry flushed. “Draco didn’t like the way Tyrion looked at me.” He admitted.

 

“Well, if you really want to let it wait, you can, it’s your choice. But personally, I think it’s a bad idea.” Hermione said.

 

Harry sighed and got up. “I’ll think about it, Hermione. I’m going to head back now.”

 

*****

 

“Give it back!” Draco chased Tyrion around the couch and bassinette. “That’s _mine_ , dammit!”

 

Tyrion laughed, evading his outstretched hands, but stumbled, and Draco caught him, reaching up for the jar.

 

Tyrion took advantage of his slightly taller frame, holding it just out of Draco’s reach.

 

Draco tripped him, then couldn’t disentangle his legs and ended up falling with him, landing on his chest with a soft “Oomph!”

 

Tyrion flushed, feeling Draco’s hardness press against his.

 

Draco blinked in shock, wriggling testingly from his spot atop Tyrion.

 

Tyrion moaned, then began purring.

 

Draco’s heart sped up, and he looked down. Tyrion was below him, panting, lips parted, calling _for him_ … He leaned down, pressing his lips to Tyrion’s.

 

Tyrion sighed, opening his mouth eagerly, accepting Draco’s questing tongue, knowing that this was his place. Draco had rights of First Claim, if Tyrion had any place in this relationship, it was Draco’s right to decide where that place was.

 

Draco grabbed the jar out of his slack grip and stood up, grinning. “Got it.” He said, smugly, then headed into the bathroom, where he paused and pressed his fingers to his lips.

 

‘I kissed Tyrion, and _liked_ it.’ He thought in shock. ‘And he _let_ me do it! Would he let me do it again?’ He wondered. ‘Do I _want_ to?’ And lastly, ‘What would Harry think?’

 

He applied the expensive face cream he’d recovered from Tyrion and pondered his current position. He could keep silent, and hope it was just a one-time occurrence, or explore this with Tyrion, to see where it led, or he could tell Harry, and risk his recriminations.

 

‘I think I’ll keep silent for now. But I also kind of want to do that again.’ He decided.

 

He headed out of the bathroom. “Tyrion?” He asked.

 

Tyrion turned from the bassinette, holding a softly fussing Cassie. “Yeah?”

 

Draco flushed. “Um, I’d like it if you didn’t tell Harry about… That kiss.” He said softly.

 

Tyrion’s eyes widened. “It’s not really a sub’s place to-“

 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t care. Did you like it?” He asked, taking a step closer.

 

Tyrion nodded. “Yes, but-“

 

Draco took another step forward. “Would you like me to do it again?” He asked, trailing a finger down Tyrion’s cheek.

 

Tyrion nodded again. “Yes.” He whispered.

 

Draco leaned in. “Then don’t tell him, and I might.” He whispered, then backed away. “Alright?”

 

Tyrion sighed, but nodded. “Alright.”

 

“Oh, and don’t try to keep me from my face creams again. Skin like this requires perfect upkeep.” He shot over his shoulder as he headed into his and Harry’s room to change into pajamas.

 

Tyrion set Cassie back down, finally calmed, when Harry walked in.

 

“Hey.” Harry said. “Where’s Draco?”

 

“In here, Lover!” Draco called from their bedroom.

 

Harry flushed and headed into the bedroom. “I missed you.” He said, wrapping the shirtless Draco in his arms.

 

Draco snorted. “Really? I couldn’t tell. You spent so much time at Gryffindor Tower today.”

 

Harry chuckled. “They missed me. Hey, have the Slytherins offered you your old position on the team?” He asked in excitement.

 

Draco grinned. “Yes. Are you telling me you’ll be playing opposite me, just like old times?”

 

Harry nodded, smiling widely. “It’ll be great, yeah?” He leaned in and kissed Draco.

 

Draco moaned into the kiss, leaning into Harry. _This_ was where he belonged.

 

Harry fisted his hand in Draco’s hair and pulled, roughly. His scent began to fill the room.

 

Draco’s scent strengthened, and he began purring.

 

Harry moaned and trailed kisses down the pale column of Draco’s throat. “God, you smell so sweet!” He breathed against Draco’s neck.

 

Draco pulled away. “Not now. Later. Tyrion’s out there.” He said.

 

Harry groaned. “Cock tease.” He said in resignation.

 

Draco pulled his trousers off and slipped into pajamas. “You love it.” He said as he buttoned up the pajama top.

 

Harry grinned and began to strip as well. “I don’t know why,” He said ruefully, “but I do.”

 

Draco chuckled and slipped out of the room.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head, putting on his pajamas. He’d tell Draco eventually, just… Not tonight.

 


	6. Keeping Secrets

“Well, I’m knackered.” Draco said, stretching. “I’m going to bed. Coming, Harry?” He asked.

 

Harry was out of his seat at once. “Yes.” He answered.

 

Tyrion chuckled. “Good night, you two.” He said.

 

Harry and Draco called out hasty goodnights, before shutting the door.

 

Tyrion heard something heavy hit the door before a silencing charm went up. ‘Probably Draco.’ He mused, wishing he had a date with more than his right hand. ‘Maybe someday, if they both decide they want me…’ He went into his bedroom and allowed himself to dream.

 

*****

 

As soon as the door was shut, Harry slammed Draco up against it, then cast a silencing charm as he attacked the blond’s mouth with his own. “Want you _so_ bad!” He breathed between hungry kisses.

 

Draco moaned. “You can have me.” He told Harry. “Over and over again. But use a protection spell again, because I still don’t want any more kids just yet.” He warned.

 

Harry chuckled. “Right.” He cast the spell quickly, then reached up to fist his hand in Draco’s hair, pulling on it sharply.

 

Draco yelped. “Don’t pull it _out_!”

 

Harry chuckled. “Too much?” He asked, nibbling along Draco’s neck.

 

“Mm.” Draco confirmed. “Just a bit. But don’t stop, just temper it a bit, yeah?”

 

Harry pulled a bit gentler. “How about that?” He asked huskily.

 

Draco moaned, and began calling.

 

Harry groaned. “That’s so hot, Draco. I _love_ it when you do that.”

 

Draco’s scent began to fill the room and Harry groaned again, letting his own out to join it.

 

“If I let you go do you promise to get on the bed for me? Or should I just take you right here?” Harry asked, grinding his hips against Draco’s.

 

Draco gasped and let his head fall back, hitting the door with a ‘thud.’ “I’ll go to the bed!” He answered.

 

Harry bit down harshly on his neck. “Strip for me on the way.” He ordered, then freed Draco.

 

Draco unbuttoned his pyjama shirt with shaking fingers, finally able to pull it off when he came to the edge of the bed. He shoved his pyjama pants down as well, then stepped out of his boxers last. “Hands and knees?” He offered, assuming the position, “Or on my back?”

 

Harry growled. “Definitely hands and knees.” He said, pulling his own clothes off as he headed toward Draco.

 

Draco shivered at the look in Harry’s eyes. He’d be lucky if he didn’t limp tomorrow morning. Harry was in a fine fervour tonight.

 

Harry shoved his pyjama pants and boxers down his legs, then paused to admire the naked form in front of him. He ran his hands from Draco’s calves up the back of his legs, finally resting both his palms on the pert ass. He pulled the cheeks apart and leaned in, licking the small pucker nestled there, hidden from the world.

 

Draco keened, lowering his head to the bed and raising his ass into the air.

 

Harry chuckled and traced his tongue around the ring of muscle, pressing on it, not quite able to slip in yet. He sucked on Draco’s hole, hearing the catch in breathing that told him that Draco liked that, so he did it again.

 

“Fuck!” Draco’s choked voice greeted him. “Fuck, Harry, _yes_!” He said, pressing his ass backward.

 

Harry grinned against his ass until he realized that Draco was about to use his biggest kink against him.

 

“Fuck me with your tongue, Harry! Shove it in me! I _need_ it, I’m on _fire_ for it! Fuck, Harry, slide your tongue into my arse! Please!”

 

Harry growled at the filthy words and began tongue-fucking Draco in earnest, loving the sloppy sounds almost as much as he loved hearing dirty, explicit words spill from Draco’s full, pink lips. When he deemed Draco wet enough he pulled away, smacking Draco hard on one white cheek, leaving a perfect imprint of his hand and causing the blond to gasp and toss his head back.

 

Harry grabbed a handful of that fine, blond hair and pressed his cock to Draco’s hole. “Tell me how much you want it.” He growled.

 

Draco sobbed. “Harry, I need your cock in me! Shove your thick, hard cock into my dripping hole! Please, Harry, give me your cock and make me scream!” He pleaded.

 

Harry groaned at the dirty talk, finally pressing forward into tight, gripping heat. He stopped halfway in, then pulled almost all the way out, only to ram himself balls-deep on the next thrust.

 

Draco screamed, arching his back. “ _Yes_! Fuck me hard, Harry!”

 

Harry obliged, pulling out nearly all the way on every thrust, only to ram himself in again, trying to keep a steady pace, but only barely succeeding. He was certainly fucking Draco _hard_ , though. He could hear the loud smack every time his upper thighs made contact with Draco’s ass, echoing through the otherwise almost silent room, accompanied only by the sounds of their panting and Draco’s call.

 

Draco rested his face against the pillows, letting his upper body rest while his arse received the pounding of its life. “Harry, please, I need to come! Please touch me!” He begged, following Harry’s rule that he was not to touch himself during sex.

 

Harry growled. “Stroke your cock for me.” He ordered.

 

Draco gasped. “What?” He asked.

 

Harry paused in his thrusts to deliver a punishing slap to Draco arse. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

 

Draco nodded, reaching down and stroking his own cock.

 

“Tell me when you’re about to come.” Harry told him, keeping the pace as he leaned over Draco’s back, nibbling at his neck. He couldn’t pull out as far from this angle, but Draco didn’t seem to mind too much.

 

Draco gritted his teeth, fisting himself furiously. “Oh, Merlin, Harry, going to come!” He choked out.

 

Harry opened his mouth wide and set his teeth into Draco’s neck right on top of where his claiming mark had been left, and Draco screamed, coating his own hand in come as he came wildly.

 

Harry chuckled, slipping out of Draco and falling to his side on the bed.

 

Draco straightened his legs, falling into the wet spot. “Eurgh. Wand.”

 

Harry held out his hand and summoned his wand, cleaning the bed and Draco. “Better?” He asked.

 

Draco merely grunted, and fell asleep, totally spent and sated.

 

Harry pulled the blankets over them and followed him into sleep.

 

*****

 

Harry grimaced as Cassie spit-up on him. “Yep, definitely our little queen.” He muttered.

 

Tyrion laughed. “All babies do it. Get used to it.” He advised.

 

Draco was off visiting the dungeons, since it was Saturday.

 

Harry and Tyrion were both burping the babies.

 

“I don’t see him spitting up on _you_.” Harry pointed out.

 

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “Not right now, no, but he has, I assure you. And so has _she_.” He told Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “Well, at least I know it’s not just me that drives her to puke.” He said.

 

Tyrion laughed. “No, babies will spit-up on whoever is holding them when the urge strikes. They’re all about equal opportunity.”

 

Cassie yawned and began nodding off. Harry was content to just sit and hold her for a bit while she slept.

 

Tyrion smiled, watching him. “Aren’t sleeping babies the best? They’re so warm, and they even smell good.” He said softly.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I love these two, though they _are_ a handful.”

 

“It gets easier.” Tyrion assured him, then laughed. “And then it gets harder again. Cherish each stage, because once they become teenagers, they’ll drive you slowly mad.” He tilted his head. “Or quickly mad, if this one’s anything like Sarita.” He mused.

 

Harry nodded and set Cassie down in the bassinette. “We need to talk.”

 

Tyrion nodded and set Orion down next to his sister. “Alright.”

 

“I need to ask you to please not tell Draco that we kissed. I know you like me, but I don’t want him to know about the kisses just yet. I _will_ tell him, just… Not yet, you know?” Harry asked.

 

Tyrion smiled. “I wouldn’t. It’s not my place to try and come between you. If _you_ approach _me_ , it’s different, but I’m not a home wrecker. It can stay just between us, if that’s what you want.” He said.

 

“For now.” Harry confirmed. “But I’m not going to have you be my dirty little secret. I’m not going to kiss you again until I’ve told Draco, okay? And if you catch me about to slip-up again, can I ask you to stop me?”

 

Tyrion frowned. “What if I don’t want you to stop?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Alright, stupid question, I guess. Never mind. I’ll do my best to stick to it. If I _do_ slip-up, don’t tell him, yeah?”

 

Tyrion nodded. “That I can do.”

 

“Alright. I’m going to head up to Gryffindor Tower for a bit. Maybe play some Wizard’s Chess with Ron. Sit with me at lunch?” He asked.

 

Tyrion nodded. “I’ll be there.” He promised.

 

*****

 

Draco walked into his rooms and saw Tyrion changing Orion. “Please tell me I missed the other one.” He said in horror.

 

“Nope.” Tyrion said brightly. “You’re just in time. Pull up a nappy.” He said.

 

Draco grimaced and began changing Cassie. “Oh, gross!” He gagged.

 

Tyrion laughed. “You can handle it, Draco. I’m sure you’ve done worse.” He pointed out.

 

“Yes, but I usually don’t have to stare mine down.” Draco groused. “This is what house-elves are for.”

 

“On the up side, once she’s changed, she’ll probably go right back to sleep.” Tyrion pointed out. “She’s been awake most of the morning already, and I’d just gotten them both back to sleep when they woke up again.”

 

Draco snorted. “What do they have against keeping normal sleeping hours, anyway? They’re up all night, and asleep all day.” He groused.

 

Tyrion shrugged. “It’s how babies are, there’s nothing we can do about it but wait it out. They’ll sleep through the night when they’re ready.” He told Draco. “And until then, I don’t mind getting up at night for them. You two just concentrate on your classes.”

 

Draco finished changing Cassie and picked her up to rock her. “Now you at least smell better, Love.” He murmured to her.

 

Tyrion laughed. “She smells wonderful. They both do.” He said, leaning in and sniffing Orion, now that he was clean and changed. “They smell like baby and Sinicus.”

 

Draco hummed in agreement, watching Tyrion with Orion. “Why did your mother tell Harry to let the babies get used to our scents? Is it really that important?”

 

Tyrion nodded. “Especially with Orion. He’ll only listen to Harry once he starts producing his own pheromones. A father’s scent is the only one that can quell a dominant Sinicus’ moods, other than the ability of subs to break up fights. _You_ won’t be able to control him, since you’re a sub. He’ll walk all over you, whether you like it or not, unless you have Harry backing you up.” He said.

 

Draco pouted. “Well, I like that. My own son won’t listen to me.”

 

Tyrion laughed. “Only once he hits puberty. Before then, you’ll be able to get him to listen just fine. Mum has a lot of trouble with Sarita now, though. She’s becoming a woman in her own right, and Dad’s long gone. Mum tries to keep her in line, but she’s been listening less and less lately.”

 

Draco sighed. “I hope Harry doesn’t die anytime soon.” He said sadly.

 

Tyrion laid a hand on his shoulder. “If all goes well, he’ll be with you for a very long time. And even when he goes, if you’re living in Sinicus Creek, you’ll be around your own kind. Things are easier there.”

 

Draco nodded. “We were only there a short time, but it felt _right_. We _fit_ there, you know? We _belonged_. I hope Harry decides to go back after we get our N.E.W.T.s.” He said with a smile.

 

Tyrion smiled at him, walking Orion over to the bassinette and laying him down. “I hope you come back, too. You’re right, you fit right in.”

 

Draco laid Cassie down and sat on the couch. “Come here, I want to talk to you.” He said softly.

 

Tyrion sat next to him. “Yeah?”

 

Draco leaned in and grabbed Tyrion’s chin in his hand. “Don’t move, just let me…” He pressed his lips to Tyrion’s and ran his tongue over Tyrion’s lower lip.

 

Tyrion opened his mouth willingly, letting Draco’s tongue have access. He knew that he shouldn’t be keeping secrets from Harry, but if he got this for it… Maybe it was worth it? Draco’s lips were so soft, and he tasted, if not perfect, at least really good.

 

He heard Draco sigh, and whimpered in response as the blond’s mouth got more demanding. Draco pressed him backwards, and Tyrion went willingly, letting the blond lay atop him. Draco broke the kiss and looked down at him. “I could do _anything_ to you, and you’d _let_ me, wouldn’t you?” He asked intently.

 

Tyrion’s eyes widened. “I… We really shouldn’t… It’s not our place-“

 

Draco kissed him harshly, breaking it quickly. “I’m getting really sick of you talking about what ‘our place’ is and is not. Harry doesn’t _own_ me, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” He pointed out.

 

Tyrion flushed. “But you _are_ his sub. You’re supposed to listen to him and be there when he needs you. And you’re _not_ supposed to keep things from him.” He said in slight reprisal.

 

Draco growled. “But I’m _going_ to. And you’re going to _help_ me, aren’t you? Because you like how this feels.” He ground down against Tyrion, and the other blond’s head fell back as he gasped, beginning to call. “I know I can’t have sex with you, because if you could suddenly use The Draw, Harry would have questions, but there’s a lot else we _can_ do. Don’t you want to?”

 

Tyrion whimpered, closing his eyes, and guiltily, he nodded.

 

Draco smirked, running his hand through Tyrion’s hair, then fisting it, pulling slightly.

 

Tyrion gasped and Draco dove in, kissing him bruisingly. Tyrion knew it was wrong, knew that Harry probably wouldn’t like it, but he wanted Draco, too, Merlin help him, and the other blond was giving him exactly what his instincts craved. A hint of pain with blinding pleasure, never mind that the scent was all wrong. That was just a small detail missing when he was getting everything else he wanted.

 

Draco pulled away and cast ‘tempus,’ then cursed, getting off of Tyrion. “Harry’ll be back any second, it’s almost lunch.” He said, as Tyrion’s purrs faded. He looked at Tyrion and smirked. “Hold still.” He cast a quick spell on the other blond’s lips to reduce swelling, and they lost that freshly-kissed plumpness he had put there. “Much better. You’d best go brush your hair, or he’ll know.” He warned.

 

Tyrion nodded and fled to his room.

 

Draco lounged back against the back of the couch and smirked. The other sub was a tasty little morsel, and Draco was sure that if he decided he wanted to have Harry and Tyrion both, it would be easy enough to convince Harry. He’d just have to play his cards right.

 


	7. The Plan

Draco held Orion as they headed to lunch. “You could have _told_ me you were going to meet Harry in the Great Hall, it would have given us a few extra minutes.” He whispered to the other sub.

 

Tyrion flushed. “You didn’t really give me much of a chance to collect my thoughts. After all, no one’s ever had any interest in me before, this is all new to me.” He shot back. “Here, hand me Orion.” He said, shifting Cassie to one side.

 

He walked over to Harry and sat, noticing that he’d already dished himself up some food. He handed the babies over and Harry inhaled deeply, then grinned. “You smell like Draco, a bit. Did you two hang out for a while?” He asked.

 

Tyrion blushed. “Um, yeah. He came back to the room a little before lunch, and we talked.” He said.

 

Harry nodded, handing Cassie back over and keeping Orion. “I’m glad you two are getting along now.” He said.

 

‘More than you know.’ Tyrion thought, but only nodded, eating.

 

“You know, after lunch I think you should bring the twins up to Gryffindor Tower with me. We can introduce them to my friends.” Harry said happily.

 

“Oh, good idea, Harry!” Hermione enthused. “And it’ll give me a chance to talk to Tyrion. He probably knows loads of stuff about Sinicae!”

 

Tyrion blushed. “If it’s alright with everyone, I’d _like_ to see the Tower.”

 

Ginny nodded. “I’d like the chance to get to hold one of the babies. I think it’s a _great_ idea!” She said.

 

Everyone else seemed to agree: Tyrion and the babies were welcome in Gryffindor Tower.

 

After lunch, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville accompanied the twins and Tyrion on their first trip to the Tower.

 

When they walked through the portrait hole, Tyrion looked around as Harry fidgeted. “Well?” Harry asked nervously.

 

Tyrion smiled at him. “It’s nice. Very warm.” He said of the color scheme.

 

Harry laughed. “I know, I love it here. Come on, let’s take the couch.” He said, guiding Tyrion over to the couch and sitting down.

 

Tyrion sat next to him and Ginny immediately walked over to him. “I want to hold one of the babies. Either one.” She said.

 

Tyrion handed over Cassie, and she began cooing down at the baby as she rocked her. “You’re a precious little thing, aren’t you? Oh, Harry, she’s lovely!” She said, looking at Harry with shining eyes.

 

Harry cleared his throat, blushing. “Yeah. I know.”

 

Hermione sat in a chair near them and fixed Tyrion with an intent gaze. “So, you lived in a Sinicus community?”

 

“Live.” Tyrion corrected her. “I don’t plan to move out, yet.”

 

Hermione frowned. “Yet? Why would you move out?” She asked.

 

Tyrion flushed. “I don’t really want to talk about that.” He said sadly.

 

Hermione nodded. “Fair enough. So, how is it different than living among Witches and Wizards?”

 

Tyrion shrugged. “We live by instinct. Subs are taught how to behave and when it’s okay to try and get our way and when it’s not. And there’re a lot more triads and the like. Subs are common in born Sinicae, so there are more subs than dominants. Most dominants take more than one sub, and so subs are taught that it’s not our place to get jealous over the dominants, that we need to share. We’re also taught that it’s our job to keep the peace, because the dominants tend to be an aggressive bunch. If fights break out, it’s the subs that need to get in between, because only a sub’s scent can calm an angry dominant. Something about our scent soothes them.” He said.

 

“I thought only a mate’s scent would do that.” Harry said with a frown.

 

Tyrion smiled. “For the mated dominants, yes, only their mate’s Draw can calm their ire, but for the unmated ones, any sub’s scent, Draw or not, can calm them down enough to break up a fight; which is good, because I’ve had to calm a few fights, and I can’t use the Draw yet.”

 

Hermione perked up at that. “Why not?” She asked.

 

Tyrion flushed. “Well, because I’m a virgin. A sub only learns to use The Draw after they’ve had sex, because using The Draw is basically letting the dominant know that you’re willing to give them sex. It’s irresistible to them. Like a dominant’s scent can cloud our minds, The Draw can overpower a dominant’s faculties.”

 

Hermione nodded. “So subs _do_ have a few weapons of their own.” She said.

 

Tyrion nodded. “And one major defense, as well: a dominant Sinicus can’t experience arousal near a crying sub. The scent of the tears will kill any erection.”

 

“That’s a good thing.” Hermione said.

 

“Although there are tales of some Sinicae that are immune to the scent of tears. I’ve never met any, though. It seems to be an uncommon ability.” Tyrion mused.

 

“I know of one who could.” Harry said darkly, thinking of Adrian. He’d raped Draco, while Draco had cried. Nothing had stopped _him_.

 

Tyrion looked at Harry in surprise. “You _do_?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “But I don’t want to talk about it. It’s not my story to tell.” He said firmly.

 

Tyrion nodded, accepting that.

 

Ginny handed Cassie back. “She’s asleep.” She said softly.

 

Tyrion took her. “I should probably get back to the room. These two will be hungry soon enough, and I don’t have any bottles with me.” He said.

 

Harry got up. “I’ll head back with you. I might be back later, guys.” He said, waving to everybody.

 

*****

 

Harry sat on the couch and watched Tyrion setting the babies in the bassinette. “You said earlier that Draco had something called ‘rights of First Claim.’ What does that mean, exactly?” Harry asked, remembering his last kiss with Tyrion and the words the sub had said afterward.

 

Tyrion shrugged, sitting next to him. “You claimed him first. He’ll always be your first mate, and there are certain perks that come with that position. Any additional subs are to be deferential to him, to follow his lead. Basically, to do what he says unless you tell them not to on any matters. If you were to mate with me, too, he’d be almost like a second dominant to me, just without the same scent.” He explained.

 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, I think Draco would like that.” He remarked wryly.

 

Tyrion smiled. “I wouldn’t mind it. I like him well enough.”

 

Harry grinned. “I don’t think I could keep two subs satisfied, though. Sounds like a daunting task.” He said playfully.

 

“From what I hear, subs that have to share a dominant seem to get by well enough sexually. I’ve never heard any of them complain.” Tyrion said with a shrug. “And I’ve seen quite a few of them getting pretty cozy themselves while their dominant is gone. Subs _can_ lie with one another, you know. It happens often in triads.”

 

Harry gulped. “So if I were to ask Draco to let me have you both, I might get to see you two together?” He asked, eyes darkening as his scent spiked. “That would be…” He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Incredibly hot.” He breathed, opening his eyes and locking them on Tyrion’s.

 

Tyrion licked his lips. “You think so?” He whispered.

 

Harry nodded. “Fuck, yes. That thought’s got me so hard, I almost can’t stand it. I _want_ that.” He whispered.

 

Tyrion nodded. “Me, too.” He confessed.

 

Harry groaned and leaned in, kissing him softly, then pulling back before it went too far. “I’m sorry. I just… It sounds so good to me, and I want you so bad. But Draco and I haven’t spoken about it, and it’s wrong to keep teasing you with thoughts of what might be before we’ve made any decisions. I’ll talk to him soon, I promise.” He said, sitting back.

 

Tyrion nodded. “I believe you. I’m willing to wait, if you need me to.”

 

Draco opened the door, smiling brightly. “Oh, hello to my four favorite people, how are we all doing this wonderful afternoon?” He fairly chirped.

 

Harry laughed and got up, walking over to him and pulling him close. “What have you been doing to get you in _this_ mood?” He asked, leaning in and inhaling. “Mm, you smell good.”

 

Draco laughed. “I hope so. Guess what I have?” He said with a smirk.

 

Harry pretended to think for a bit. “Hmm, a giant ego?” He teased.

 

Draco laughed and hit him playfully. “Besides that, you prat!”

 

“I don’t know, then. What do you have?” Harry asked.

 

Draco smirked and shot a locking spell at the door, then pulled something out of his pocket and re-sized it.

 

Harry choked. “Where did you get a bottle of Firewhiskey?!” He asked.

 

“Theo Nott. He was selling them in the common room for three galleons each. It’s extortion, but I think we deserve it, don’t you?” Draco asked, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

Tyrion flushed, remembering his last experience with the stuff.

 

Harry snorted. “Save it. We’ll drink after the Slytherin/Gryffindor game to celebrate whoever wins. _One_ of us will be in a celebratory mood.”

 

Draco snorted. “Yeah, because for once I’m going to beat you.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You think so, Malfoy?” He asked, leaning in, lips almost touching Draco’s.

 

“Oh, I know so, Potter.” Draco drawled.

 

“It’s Malfoy.” Harry corrected, before Draco’s lips silenced him. Harry groaned, crushing Draco to him and grinding their erections together.

 

Draco began purring, and Harry raised his head. “Feeling frisky, are we?” He teased.

 

Draco flushed. “You always make me feel like that.” He shot back with a smirk.

 

Harry chuckled. “Well, put that bottle away for later, and I have to go. Quidditch practice.” He explained. “I’m probably going to be a bit late.”

 

Draco watched him rush into their bedroom to get his broom, then he rushed back out and left.

 

Draco smirked. “Well, that was nice.” He said smugly. He turned a predatory gaze to Tyrion, setting the bottle on the table. “Now that I have you alone-“

 

Orion began to wail, waking up Cassie, who joined in with gusto.

 

Draco sighed. “Cock-blocked by my own babies.” He said in mild disgust.

 

Tyrion chuckled and picked up Cassie. “You can get Orion, I’ve got the little queen.” He said.

 

Draco picked up his son and sat next to Tyrion. “Bottle?”

 

Tyrion reached into the diaper bag, which was sitting next to the end of the couch, pulling out a bottle and handing it to Draco, then pulling out another one.

 

“So,” Draco said once they had gotten the bottles warmed and into their respective waiting mouths, “I have an idea.”

 

Tyrion looked at him with a raised brow. “Oh?”

 

Draco smirked. “I’ve decided I want you _and_ Harry.” He said firmly. “But I can’t think of a way to open up this kind of a conversation, so I’ve come up with a plan.”

 

Tyrion snorted. “What kind of plan?” He asked, willing to humor the other blond.

 

“We’re going to get Harry caught in a sufficiently compromising position—with _you_.” Draco said with a wink.

 

“What?” Tyrion asked weakly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, it’ll be easy. You’re getting insider information. For example, one thing you need to try is dirty talk. Harry has a thing for it. Seriously, you should have seen how hot he got the first time I told him, in _great_ detail, what I wanted him to do to me. It gets him really hot, really fast.” He said conspiratorially. “So, we’ll teach you how to dirty talk, which I think will be fun for me, too, and I’ll work him into a froth, while denying him sex at night. He’ll snap eventually, I’m sure. And when he does, I’ll catch you two at it. That’ll be the opening I need to talk to him about it.”

 

“Dirty talk?” Tyrion asked, flushing. “I don’t know how to do that!”

 

Draco chuckled. “It’ll be a learning experience.” He assured Tyrion. “Try this: Fuck me with your tongue. Come on, it’s not hard to say.”

 

Tyrion flushed to the roots of his hair. “F-fuck me with y-your tongue.” He stuttered.

 

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. “Maybe this _isn’t_ a good plan, after all. You’re still too innocent for that, it’d never be believable. Well, we’ll break you of that, in time. Maybe we should just double-team him?” Draco mused.

 

“Maybe _we_ could get caught by _him_.” Tyrion suggested.

 

Draco smirked. “We _could_ try that, but do you really want your first time with him to include his _punishment_ for that?”

 

Tyrion flushed. “I don’t think I’d mind. I just want to be with you both. It feels right." He said.

 

Draco looked down at Orion and noticed that he’d finished his bottle and fallen asleep again. “Well, he’s out.” He said, getting up to lay him in the bassinette.

 

Tyrion smiled, taking the bottle out of Cassie’s mouth. “She’s almost out, too.” He said, shifting her over his shoulder and burping her.

 

She nuzzled into him and began purring, contentedly.

 

Draco smiled. “She’s such a sweetie. And she already loves you.” He remarked.

 

Tyrion smiled. “I love her, too.” He said softly.

 

Cassie burped—and spit up a bit.

 

Draco grimaced and cast a cleaning charm on Tyrion’s robes. “Refined, she is not.” He said dryly.

 

Tyrion laughed. “She’s got time to gain refinement.” He said.

 

Draco raised a brow. “With Harry as a father, I despair of ever teaching her to be a lady.” He said.

 

Tyrion shrugged, as her eyelids finally drooped and closed. “It’ll probably be tough, but with the two of us, I think it can be done.” He told Draco.

 

Draco nodded. “She’s asleep. Put her down.” He said.

 

Tyrion put her in the bassinette. “Why?” He asked.

 

Draco smirked. “So, are we going to double-team Harry, or get caught by him?” He asked, leaning in close.

 

Tyrion licked his lips. “Getting caught sounds really good right now.” He said quietly.

 

Draco smirked. “Mm, it _does_ , doesn’t it?” He asked, then claimed Tyrion’s lips. He guided Tyrion back, lying atop him and grinding their cocks together.

 

Tyrion’s call started up, and Draco let his own join it, the two sounds overlapping and filling the room with a low rumble.

 

Draco left Tyrion’s mouth, moving down to nibble along his neck, scraping his teeth gently over the skin, teasing him. Tyrion was gasping now, arching back, one hand coming up to grasp at Draco’s hair. “Draco, Merlin!” He gasped out, tilting his head back to allow the Slytherin better access to his neck.

 

“Yes,” Draco breathed against his skin, “Call my name.”

 

Tyrion whimpered, arching into the kisses, as Draco opened his robe, finding that the only thing he wore under it was trousers; there was no shirt impeding his progress. Draco groaned and bent his head to suck on Tyrion’s collarbone, leaving a faint red mark. He left another and another as he moved steadily downward, heading for a pert nipple. When he reached it he gave it an experimental suck, then bit it, gently.

 

Tyrion gasped and arched under him. “Oh, _fuck_!” He breathed.

 

“Feels good, huh?” Draco asked, reaching down to cup Tyrion’s cock, rubbing him through his trousers.

 

Tyrion whimpered and nodded, face flushed and calling getting louder.

 

Draco kissed him again, as he deftly undid Tyrion’s trousers and slipped his hand in, wrapping his fingers around Tyrion’s cock. He began to stroke him, slowly.

 

After a few strokes, Tyrion cried out into Draco’s mouth, coming.

 

Draco pulled away with a raised eyebrow. “Wow. Bit sensitive, are we?” He asked, bringing his hand to his mouth and giving it a lick. “Hm. Yours is sweeter than Harry’s.” He mused, licking his hand clean. When he was done, he cast a cleaning charm on Tyrion. “Put your robe back on; we’re double-teaming Harry tonight.” He decided.

 

Tyrion flushed. “I’m sorry. I don’t really masturbate much, and no one else’s ever touched me there, so-“

 

Draco waved a careless hand. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll build up your stamina.” He said lightly.

 

Draco wrinkled his nose. “Of course, now the room smells of sex, so…” He cast a quick freshening charm, and the scent was washed away. “Thank Merlin for those.” He grinned. “Or we’d be in for some punishment.”

 

Tyrion chuckled. “So, what are we going to do when Harry gets back?” He asked.

 

Draco smirked. “Well, since you can’t use The Draw, that leaves me. I’ll hit him with it, then suggest a game…”

 


	8. A Little Game

Harry walked into the room, grinning broadly. “I’m back!” He announced.

 

Draco stood from the couch and walked toward him with a smirk. “Hello, Lover.” He drawled, then let loose with The Draw.

 

Harry gulped and his pupils slitted as his fangs began to throb. Draco had never quite pushed _this_ far with The Draw. He’d never _needed_ to. Harry didn’t deny his sub often enough for him to need The Draw, usually.

 

“I want to play a little game tonight, Harry.” Draco told him, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. “I’m going to blindfold you, and then someone is going to touch you. If you can guess who it is, you get a point. Every time you get it wrong, you lose a point. If you make it to ten points, you get a prize. Want to play?”

 

Harry nodded, dazedly.

 

Draco smirked and conjured a black blindfold, which he tied over Harry’s eyes. “Can you see?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

Draco’s hand moved to his robes. “I’m going to take off your robe, and your shirt, okay?”

 

Harry nodded silently, The Draw keeping him perfectly compliant.

 

Draco worked quickly, pushing the robe off, then divesting him of his shirt. He smirked at Tyrion, who was eyeing Harry’s naked chest with hunger and approval. He nodded, giving Tyrion permission to touch him first. Tyrion placed his hand on Harry’s abs, then removed it again.

  
Harry gasped, feeling the hand. It was slightly rough. “Tyrion.” He said confidently.

 

“One point.” Draco’s voice drawled.

 

Then a hand was touching his neck. Softer than silk. “Draco.” He said.

 

“Two points.”

 

A hand on his chest, fingers teasingly tracing a nipple. “Draco.” He said, a slight tremor in his voice.

 

“Three points.” Draco said.

 

Draco nodded at Tyrion and they both reached out to cup Harry’s face, one on each side.

 

Harry shivered. “Both, and not fair.”

 

Draco chuckled. “Five points.” He said in amusement.

 

Another hand on his nipple, tentative this time, seemingly not sure of its welcome. “Tyrion?” He guessed.

 

Draco’s voice was very close to his ear. “Six points. Getting close to your prize, Harry. You’re good at this.”

 

The next touch made him jerk. That had been a _tongue_ on his nipple! “Draco?” He asked, not sure.

 

“Seven points.” Draco’s very amused voice said.

 

Then, there were lips on his abs. “Tyrion?” He asked, not sure. Surely Draco wouldn’t let him.

 

“Eight points.” Draco’s voice confirmed, and Harry couldn’t hold back a soft moan.

 

Then, an open-mouthed kiss was placed at the nape of his neck. A kiss he was very familiar with. “Draco.” He said.

  
“Nine points.” Draco said.

 

Then, a tongue traced over his collarbone, and he jerked. “Tyrion?” He asked, again unsure.

 

“Ten points. When you feel your prize, you can take the blindfold off.” Draco nodded to Tyrion.

 

Tyrion gulped and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s.

 

Harry moaned and reached up to take the blindfold off, slipping his tongue into… Tyrion’s mouth, he realized, when he pulled the blindfold off. He pulled away, looking at Draco in shock.

 

Draco smirked. “Surprise. I’ve learned to share. And I found I _like_ sharing my toys.” He said, licking his lips.

 

Harry licked his lips in response. “What the hell is going on?” He asked, his voice shaky.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I want to _share_ you, you dolt. Now, if you’ll claim your prize, we can move past this and get to the fun part.” He said peevishly.

 

Harry looked at Tyrion, then back at Draco. “You’re sure?” He asked.

 

Draco rolled his eyes again. “ _Yes_. Now kiss him already!”

 

Harry lunged forward and crushed his mouth to Tyrion’s, sliding his tongue in and claiming his mouth fiercely, pulling the other teen against his chest eagerly.

 

Draco moaned, watching them. “That’s hot.” He said, sounding supremely satisfied.

 

A loud wail split the air, and Draco cursed. “Hold that thought.” He said, walking over to the bassinette as a second cry joined the first. Tyrion came up beside him.

 

Both subs picked up a baby and they walked to the couch, sitting one on either side of Harry.

 

Tyrion grabbed two bottles and handed one to Draco.

 

Harry watched as his subs— _both_ his subs, he thought giddily—fed their children.

 

Tyrion was smiling down at Cassie. He looked up and met Harry’s eyes and flushed bright red.

 

Harry smiled and took his chin in between his thumb and forefinger, then leaned in and kissed him, gently.

 

Tyrion whimpered softly at the sweet kiss.

 

“What about me?” Draco’s voice said from his other side.

 

Harry turned and cupped his face with on hand, drawing him in for a deep, loving kiss. “Thank you.” He told the blond, who sat back with a smug smirk.

 

“You’re very welcome.” Draco said, sounding more than pleased with himself.

 

Harry just sat back and let his scent fill the air.

 

Draco and Tyrion inhaled deeply, then cuddled into his sides, nuzzling him.

 

Tyrion especially couldn’t seem to get enough of his scent. He was leaning against Harry, breathing in deeply. He began to purr and Harry chuckled.

 

“What’s that all about, then?” Harry asked, looking down at him.  
  
Tyrion smiled at him. “Content.” He answered, over the soft purrs. Cassie began purring, too.

 

Draco sighed, and then his purrs joined in.

 

Harry let his eyes drift closed as he listened to the sounds of a perfectly content pack of Sinicae. ‘Pack.’ He realized with a bit of a start. ‘I actually have a Pack!’

 

He’d heard other Sinicae at the Creek discussing their Packs, and had realized that that was how they referred to their family unit, but never before had the title seemed to fit his family. Now, it truly did.

 

Harry wrapped an arm around each of his subs, listening to the purrs and wondering what he’d done to deserve such happiness. Was he finally getting his reward for saving the world from Voldemort? Was that what this was? He decided not to question it. ‘I’ll just accept it and enjoy it.’ He decided.

 

“Don’t fall asleep.” Draco warned, a warm tongue licking up the side of his neck. “I have plans for you tonight, big boy.” He drawled.

 

Harry chuckled, opening one eye to look at him. “Oh, don’t worry, I don’t plan to miss tonight for anything.”

 

Tyrion smiled up at him. “Am I finally going to lose my virginity?” He asked.

 

Harry choked.

 

“And your shyness, if I have anything to say about it.” Draco confirmed firmly. “Before the night is through, you’re going to firmly belong to _both_ of us.” The blond finished.

 

“I’d like that.” Tyrion said happily, snuggling more firmly into Harry’s side.

 

Cassie finished her bottle and Tyrion began to burp her. She just nuzzled into his shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

 

Harry smiled. “Well, she’s asleep already. That was fast.”

 

Draco was burping Orion. The boy let out a loud burp and spit-up on Draco’s shoulder.

 

“Orion!” Draco snapped, horrified.

 

Harry just laughed and cleaned him with a wave of his wand. “Ah, the joys of parenthood.”

 

Draco huffed, his purrs fading away. “Gross.” He said.

 

Tyrion got up and laid Cassie in the bassinette, kissing her forehead and smoothing a hand over her blond hair. “Sleep tight tonight, little angel, because we have big plans.” He said softly.

 

Draco’s chuckle was heard behind him. The blond laid Orion next to her and then turned and kissed Tyrion. “ _Very_ big plans.” He confirmed.

 

Harry was turned around, watching them, and he moaned at the sight. “You two are so hot.” He said, as they both turned to him.

 

Draco smirked and Tyrion blushed, then they joined hands and came toward him.

 

“Bedroom.” Draco said. “Now.”

 

Harry stood and led the way, Draco pulling Tyrion along behind him.

 

They got into the bedroom and closed the door, and Harry cast a silencing charm and the contraceptive spell. The monitoring spell on the bassinette would alert them if they were needed.

 

Draco pressed himself to Tyrion’s back and began running his hands over Tyrion’s chest, playing with the buttons on his robes. “So, Harry,” He drawled, “Do you want to open your gift, or should I?”

 

Harry batted his hands away. “That’s _my_ job, thank you.” He growled. He began undoing the buttons as Draco kissed along Tyrion’s neck, making the blond start calling again.

 

Harry got all the buttons opened and slid the robes off and raised an eyebrow at the state of Tyrion’s chest, covered in light pink marks. “Draco?” He asked sharply.

 

Draco looked up, then saw Harry’s face and flushed. “Um… I may have molested him a bit while you were gone.” He explained.

 

Harry looked at Tyrion in shock, then back to Draco. “And he _let_ you?!”

 

Tyrion flushed. “He has rights of First Claim!” He defended. “I just wanted to be with you both so _much_.” He finished, guiltily.

 

Harry sighed, then took Tyrion’s face in both hands and kissed him. “I won’t get mad for this, but Draco, I’m a bit upset that you’d do something like this without talking to me first. Although I _have_ kissed him before, I didn’t go quite _that_ far!”

 

Draco flushed further. “I may have made him come, too.” He admitted.

 

Harry groaned. “And I _missed_ it?!” He asked. “I want the memory, when I get a Pensieve.” He demanded.

 

Draco smirked. “Alright. We can all view it together.” He said, then nibbled at Tyrion’s neck again. “He’s lovely when he comes.” He said more to Harry than anyone else.

 

Harry groaned, leaning in to lick at Tyrion’s collarbones, making him shiver. Draco’s call started up behind him, and Tyrion felt the blond grind against his ass. He moaned at the two sensations as the mouth moved to his nipple and the feeling of teeth against the nub made him jump.

 

“Okay?” Harry asked, smoothing a hand over his stomach soothingly.

 

Tyrion nodded. “Yeah. It was just a surprise. A good one.” He said.

 

Harry smiled and bit it again, then laved the pain away with his tongue.

 

“Wait until he fucks you with that talented tongue of his.” Draco breathed against Tyrion’s neck. “Sliding it into you, making you wet and slippery with your own juices and his saliva. His mouth is _divine_.” The blond finished, then bit down on Tyrion’s neck, making the younger teen gasp and arch his back.

 

Harry growled at the filthy words, sucking on one of the pink spots Draco had left, darkening it to a bright red. He pulled his mouth away long enough to growl, “Get his trousers off, Draco.” Before he moved his mouth to the nipple he had passed over before, biting it sharply and soothing the pain away, then suckling on it as Draco’s nimble fingers opened Tyrion’s trousers and pushed them down, then helped the other blond to step out of them.

 

Harry pulled back and looked him over. “Very nice.” He said admiringly. Tyrion’s cock was a bit thicker than Draco’s, but not quite as long, and it was gloriously hard.

 

Harry leaned in, inhaling the scent of aroused sub, so close to the source.

 

Tyrion whimpered and clutched at his shoulders for balance as his legs threatened to give out.

 

Draco chuckled. “We should move this to the bed before our virgin falls over.” He suggested.

 

Harry stood and grabbed one of Tyrion’s hands, Draco grabbing the other.  They laid him in the middle of the bed and both climbed on to lay on either side of him.

 

Draco leaned in to kiss Tyrion again, mapping out his mouth slowly, savoring the experience now that he had all the time in the world to do so.

 

Tyrion whimpered into the kiss and jerked in surprise, nearly biting Draco’s tongue, when he felt Harry’s hand on his cock.

 

Draco raised his head. “Careful, Harry, he’s responsive. That’s how I made him come earlier.” He warned.

 

Harry removed his hand and instead slid down Tyrion’s body, lifting his hips in his hands.

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, you’ll _love_ this.” He drawled, watching Harry spread him open and lick a broad stripe from balls to tailbone.

 

Tyrion cried out in shock, head falling back.

 

Draco traced a finger over the front of his throat, bared so trustingly. Draco leaned in to kiss and nibble at the pale expanse, teasing it with a hint of teeth, then licking at it to both soothe and reassure.

 

Draco pulled away and looked down at Harry. “Remember to prepare him thoroughly, Harry. He’s a _virgin_ , after all.” He leaned down next to Tyrion’s ear and told him, “Harry’s never had a virgin before. Even I wasn’t, the first time he had me. Someday I’ll tell you the story of what happened, but for now, just enjoy.”

 

Tyrion gasped and his eyes flew open.

 

Draco smirked. “He just slid his tongue inside you, didn’t he?” He asked, and Tyrion nodded. “Yes, he’s good at that. Tell him what you want. He wants to _hear_ it.”

 

Tyrion flushed, but said clearly, “More!”

 

Draco chuckled. “I think he wants your thick fingers in his arse now, Harry. Remember, go slow.”

 

Harry growled, and worked a finger into Tyrion, pumping it carefully.

 

Tyrion gasped and pushed back against it, moaning loudly when Harry brushed over his prostate.

 

“Give him another one, Harry.” Draco said, call growing louder, for all that his voice was unaffected. The scene before him was really turning him on.

 

Harry added a second finger, slowly stretching him.

 

Draco watched him, admiring the slitted pupils and the fangs bared in concentration as Harry carefully fingered Tyrion. Draco licked his lips and Harry’s eyes flicked up to his, sharing a triumphant smile with him before he went back to the task at hand, slipping in a third finger.

 

Draco carded his hand through Tyrion’s hair, sparing a thought to the fact that he’d have to introduce him to his own hair care products before he returned his mind to calming the sub. “Just relax.” He whispered into Tyrion’s ear. “It’s almost time. You’re doing very well. Just let him take care of you.”

 

Harry pulled his fingers out and moved to lie over Tyrion. “Hold his hands.” He told Draco.

 

Draco grabbed onto Tyrion’s hands and laced their fingers together, giving them a reassuring squeeze as he shifted to sit above the other teen’s head, holding his hands level with his head as Harry guided his cock to Tyrion’s waiting entrance.

 

Draco watched Harry’s face as he sunk in, slowly, then moved his attention to Tyrion’s when the call increased dramatically and Tyrion keened, long and low, at the burn Draco was all too familiar with.

 

Draco leaned down to whisper to him again. “Just let him in. He’s so thick and long, and hot for you. He’s almost in now, just a little more. Relax and let him in, there, that’s it. That’s all of him. Can you feel how hard he is for you?”

 

Tyrion moaned, opening his eyes and locking them with Draco’s. “Kiss me?” He asked.

 

Draco moaned softly and leaned down, sharing an upside-down kiss with him, both calming him and claiming him as theirs.

 

Harry slid out and pushed back in, and Tyrion’s fingers tightened around Draco’s.

 

“No touching yourself.” Draco leaned down to whisper to him. “That’s one of Harry’s rules. You’re going to come for his cock, and his cock alone. He might take pity on you and touch you himself, but I don’t think you’ll need that, will you?” He asked, though it was mostly rhetorical. “No,” He answered himself, “You’re a good boy, you’ll come on his cock like a proper sub, screaming and clamping down on him like I do.”

 

“Draco,” Harry growled, “If you want me to last long enough to fuck you, too, you’d better stop talking.” He warned.

 

Draco looked up in surprise. “Do you think you can last that long?” He asked.

 

Harry’s face was intent and focused. “I might.” He said tightly.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, his estimation of Harry going up a few notches. “Well, in _that_ case, my lips are sealed.” He said happily.

 

Harry slid in and out of Tyrion slowly, the sub moaning beneath him.

 

Tyrion bared his throat, and Draco felt a lump form in his own. This was how a first time was _supposed_ to go.

 

He looked up at Harry. “Claim him.” He said softly. “He’s yours.”

 

Harry leaned in and licked a stripe up Tyrion’s neck, then sunk his fangs in, marking the sub as his.

 

Tyrion cried out, coming, and Harry cursed, hands clamping down on Tyrion’s hips as he fought to control himself.

 

Finally, Tyrion opened sleepy eyes and smiled dazedly up at Harry. “Yours?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled and nodded. “Mine.” He confirmed.

 

“Mm.” Tyrion hummed happily as Harry pulled out, still hard.

 

He looked at Draco. “Next to him, on your back.” He ordered, his scent still thick and heavy in the air.

 

Draco moved to lie beside Tyrion, who curled into his side, laying a hand on his stomach as Harry lifted his hips and drove his tongue into Draco’s body. “Oh, yes!” Draco moaned. “Fuck me with that wonderful tongue! Shove it into me, Harry, your mouth is so great! Oh, Merlin, that tongue feels so good in my arse! Give me your fingers!”

 

Harry growled and drove two fingers into Draco, stretching him quickly, then added a third before Draco had a chance to ask for it.

 

Tyrion was wide awake now, watching Draco with an awestruck expression. Draco met his shocked look and winked, then continued.

 

“Harry, give me your cock! I _need_ it, please!” He begged.

  
Harry moved, and in a lightning-quick motion, was inside Draco.

 

Draco howled in pleasure at the intense burn and stretch. “Merlin, yes!” He moaned, feeling Harry start up a punishing pace. He reached down and grabbed Draco’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, seeming determined to bring the blond off with him.

 

Draco pushed back against every thrust, panting and tossing his head. “Fuck me, Harry, yes! Faster! Almost there! Just… A little… _Ahh_!” He cried out, coming hard, and felt Harry come in him.

 

Harry rolled off of him, curling around his side, and Tyrion laughed. “Well, that was… Enlightening.” He said.

 

“I told you, dirty talk gets him hot.” Draco said smugly.

 

Harry snorted. “Just what have you two been talking about when I’m not here?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “Just sub talk.” He answered.

 


	9. Epilogue

Fifteen years later…

 

 

“I’m going to hang out with Sylvia.” Orion called out, heading for the door.

 

“Oh, no, you’re not! You’re still grounded, young man!” Draco snapped, blocking his path.

 

Orion tilted his chin up defiantly, green eyes sparking at his father. “I’d like to see _you_ try to stop me!” He said imperiously, sounding every bit the Malfoy that he was.

 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Do I need to get your Dad?” He asked.

 

Harry walked in the front door and took a look at the scene, then sighed. “What’s going on here?” He asked.

 

Draco turned to glare at him. “ _Your son_ is trying to leave!” He hissed.

 

Harry let his scent out and met Orion’s defiant stare with his own dark look. “To your room, Orion. You’re still grounded for two days. Don’t make me add a week.” He said firmly.

 

Orion huffed, just like Draco did on occasion, and stalked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Rhianna, who was seven, peeked around the corner, now that the stand-off she knew better than to interrupt was over. “Daddy, can I go to see Uncle Jake and the babies?” She asked.

 

Harry smiled at the daughter Tyrion and Draco had created together, walking over to run a hand through her white-blond hair. “Go ahead.” He said, then leaned down to look into her grey eyes. “Bring me back some of Uncle Jake’s cookies, yeah?” He asked.

 

“Okay!” She said happily, skipping out the door.

 

Harry walked into the kitchen and found Tyrion there, sitting at the table with an almost empty cup of tea. “What’s up?” He asked the unusually quiet man.

 

Tyrion looked up. “I haven’t been able to keep anything down for two days now.” He said flatly.

 

Harry gulped at the look in his eyes, which boded ill for him. Tyrion during pregnancy needed an even heavier hand than Draco did, or he could go the same route, only faster and worse. “Well, I always wanted a big family.” He said lightly. “I guess I’m getting what I wished for.”

 

Tyrion sneered, a look he had learned from Draco. “I’m glad I could amuse you.” He said, getting up.

 

Harry pushed with his scent. “Sit.”

 

Tyrion sat down, compliant.

 

Harry smiled at him. “I love you. We _can_ handle more kids right now, it’s not a problem.” He said.

 

Tyrion nodded.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, realizing there was something Tyrion needed to say, but wouldn’t.

 

Tyrion shifted. “Well, I shouldn’t- It’s not my place to-“

 

Harry levelled a glare at him, and Tyrion gulped.

 

“It’s not a good time!” Tyrion said in a choked sob. “Draco’s expecting, too, but he told me not to tell you, just in case-“

 

Harry shut him up with a raised hand, finishing Tyrion’s sentence in his head. ‘Just in case he loses this one, too.’ “So I have to deal with _two_ pregnant mates?” Harry asked, a niggling sense of worry eating at him.

 

Tyrion nodded somberly. “I’m sorry.” He said in a small voice.

 

Harry laughed. “Oh, great. I’m going to either die, or go mad.” He said lightly.

 

Draco breezed into the room. “I’m hungry.” He announced, opening the fridge.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Harry asked.

 

Draco straightened and turned, staring at Tyrion. At his guilty expression, he scowled. “You _told_ him!” He hissed.

 

“It’s not our place to keep secrets!” Tyrion said vehemently.

 

Draco sneered. “Don’t you tell me what _my_ place is, you bloody great pillock!” He snarled, pointing his finger at Tyrion.

 

“Both of you, shut it.” Harry hissed, letting his scent flow freely.

 

Draco huffed, and Tyrion just turned sad eyes on Harry, apologizing without words.

 

Harry sighed. “I really have my work cut out for me, this time.” Harry said with a smile, getting up and heading into the room they’d added on to the house to be his study. He opened the top drawer on his desk and emerged with two candy bars. He headed back into the kitchen and handed one to Draco, one to Tyrion.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Milky Way? Another Muggle candy?” He asked in excitement.

 

Tyrion was already opening his eagerly.

 

Harry just nodded, and left his two subs to their sugar for a while.

 

*****

 

“I still can’t believe you _told_ him. I told you _not_ to! You’re supposed to _listen_ to me!” Draco was whining.

 

“Not over our dominant, I’m not. He _told_ me to tell him.” Tyrion said regretfully. “Draco, _please_ , don’t be like that.”

 

The blond huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the door to the room. “Don’t you do it. Don’t come _near_ me right now.”

 

Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Tyrion, who was slowly crawling toward him from the other side of the bed.

 

“But, Draco, please! I’m _sorry_ , okay? It’s not my place to go against our Dominant. I can’t do it! You _know_ that!” Tyrion reached out a hand and caressed the back of Draco’s hand with a fingertip.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Draco snapped, and Tyrion drew back with a sharp intake of breath.

 

“Draco…” He whispered, the hurt coming through in his voice.

 

“Papa!” Cassie peeked around the edge of the room and her jaw dropped. “Papa, why are you crying?” She asked Tyrion.

 

Tyrion just hung his head, shaking it sadly, as he got off the bed. “It’s nothing, Sweetie. Let’s leave your father alone for a bit, he’s in a bad mood.” ‘That I put there.’ Tyrion finished in his head, morosely.

 

Cassie smiled and took his hand. “Do you want some tea? How about some candy? I have some Muggle sweets from the last time Daddy took us shopping, I think you’d like the M&Ms.” She said, trying to cheer him up. “Chocolate always makes me feel better.”

 

Tyrion let her sit him down at the table and she prattled on about her friends and all the gossip that had been going around the village lately as she put some water on to heat for tea.

 

“Oh! And Rosemary says that Ethan _likes_ me. When do you think I’ll come into my powers?” She asked.

 

Tyrion shrugged. “I don’t know, Sweetie. Your Daddy came into his a bit later than usual.” He said tonelessly.

 

Suddenly, Draco stormed into the room and walked right up to Tyrion, grabbing him and hauling him out of his seat, crushing their mouths together hungrily. “There! Now snap the fuck out of it!” He hissed.

 

Tyrion blinked in shock, then smiled, wrapping his arms around Draco. “Alright.”

 

Cassie smiled happily at seeing her father in a better mood. “Father, would you like some tea?” She asked, taking the tin of tea down from the cupboard.

 

“Yes, I would, Sweeting, that would be lovely.” He said, disentangling himself from Tyrion and sitting next to him, lacing their fingers together.

 

Silas came into the room, frowning thunderously, and perked up as his eyes landed on Cassie. “Are you making tea?” He asked eagerly.

 

Cassie smiled. “Yes, and we have room for one more. Besides, I wouldn’t go in your room right now, Rion’s in a _hell_ of a _mood_.”

 

Draco’s mouth fell open. “ _Cassiopeia_! _Language_!” He hissed.

  
Cassie flushed. “Well, it’s _true_.” She defended herself. Her twin was in a right snit.

 

Draco looked at Silas again, and was struck again by how much the fourteen-year-old was starting to look like Adrian. If it wasn’t for Tyrion’s nose on his young face, he’d be a dead ringer for the dominant that had almost had Draco.

 

Draco had woken lately to nightmares of Adrian twice, but he was able to differentiate the two while he was awake.

 

Cassie got down cups for everyone and poured the tea, setting cups down in front of everyone with a smile. Tyrion let Draco get his sugar first, but loaded his own cup with the stuff afterward.

 

Cassie and Silas watched them, both with wide eyes, understanding what the massive amounts of sugar meant.

 

Silas jumped up, pumping his fist in the air. “Alright! I was right!”

 

Cassie just giggled. “ _Both_ of you?! At the _same time_?!” She asked incredulously.

 

Draco flushed. “Don’t gloat, Silas, it’s crass.” He scolded the boy, who sat back down, smirking in a very Draco-esque way.

 

“Yes, Father.” The boy said evenly, letting Cassie add her sugar first, then adding his own slightly less ridiculous amount.

 

“So is that why Daddy’s not home right now?” Cassie asked in amusement.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Most likely. He probably went out to buy more sugar. Merlin knows the man relies on it when we’re in the family way. Like he can’t handle us otherwise.” He sneered. “We’re not as bad as all that.” He finished, taking a large sip of his tea.

 

Silas grinned. “So do you know what you’re having yet?” He asked both the other subs.

 

Draco flushed, but Tyrion shook his head.

 

Cassie squealed. “Father, tell us!” She said, grabbing his hand.

 

“Boy.” Draco answered softly, with a small smile.

 

Tyrion raised a brow. “When did you check?” He asked.

 

Draco flushed. “I had to know.”

 

He’d had trouble carrying to term, and had lost two babies in between Silas and Rhianna, but he was hopeful that this one would make it to term and be born healthy.

 

Cassie sighed and squeezed his hand. “He’ll make it, Father. I’m sure he will.” She told him.

 

Harry came into the kitchen and smiled at the collection of subs having their tea. “Everyone doing good?” He asked, setting three bags down and carrying two more back out, heading for his study. “I’ll be right back!”

 

Tyrion got up and began looking through the bags he’d set down. “Ohh, he got us cookies!” He said, holding up a roll of cookie dough. “I’m going to make them now!” He said happily.

 

Harry laughed, hearing this as he reentered the room. “I’m glad you like them. I figured since this was all my fault, I might as well spoil you both a bit.”

 

Draco smiled at him. “I love you, Harry.”

 

Cassie left her Father to whisper something in Harry’s ear.

 

Harry frowned and walked over to Draco, enfolding the sub in his arms. “Don’t worry about it so much. What will happen, will happen. I love you anyway. There’s been some hard times, but we get through everything that comes our way. Besides, you carried the twins fine.”

 

Draco nodded, leaning in to Harry, inhaling that spicy scent he loved so much. “I’ll try not to worry.” He promised.

 

Harry kissed the top of his head. “I need to go talk to Orion now.”

 

Cassie raised an eyebrow. “Good luck.”

 

Harry walked into Orion’s room, where the teen was sitting, writing in his journal. He looked up as his father entered, and put the leather-bound book under his pillow. “What?” He asked.

 

Harry sat down next to him. “Listen, I need to ask you to listen to your father a bit more for the next few months. He doesn’t need any extra stress.” He said softly.

 

Orion’s eyes widened. “He’s… Again?! I thought he stopped trying!” He said in shock.

 

Harry shook his head. “He wants it to work out this time, but he needs to be able to count on us to make things easier. I need you to set an example, as the only other dominant here, of how the others should be behaving. Can I count on you?”

 

Orion nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, I’ll try. Can I come out now?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Yes, and you know what to do.”

 

Orion rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Okay, Dad.” He walked out of the bedroom with Harry following him.

 

Orion walked up to Draco and cleared his throat to get his attention. “Father, I’m sorry for the way I acted. It was rude of me, and I should have listened, rather than talked back. And, congratulations.” He said.

 

Draco smiled. “You’re forgiven. And thank you. But this news stays in the Pack for now, alright?”

 

Orion nodded. “I understand.”

 

Harry smiled. He loved his Pack, for all their faults and failings. He wouldn’t have them any other way.

 

 

THE END


End file.
